Ultimension - Randomness (Dismissed)
by Authoria - The Heart
Summary: Welcome to my Randomness! A story with no actual plot! Just going with the OC and some HDN's character that will not be missed out. OC submission will be allowed in this story, just PM me if you wanted. Also, you will choose a HDN's character for your OC. AND! You'll choose one my OCs in my bio for the moment to move on! Welcome again Randomness! Hope you enjoy it a lot!
1. Chapter 1 - HDN - 2 Holders

**Ance:  
Hello every one! I'm France Shellby the Author Heart (if some of you didn't me know yet)! Call me Ance or Shelves or whatever the name that seems suits to me. Why I post another damn story which I have two others unfinished? Well because randomness is taking me! So hey! I can make some arcs in one story so that I don't have to post so many damn stories until all some becomes useless.**

Unknown Instinct: Unknown here! Ance's sidekick or a very special partner. Call me her boyfriend. *winks*

 **Full Name : Unknown Instinct  
Gender: Male  
Title: Secret Emperor of the Universes  
Looks and Clothing: As usual. Spiky hair specially the middle which extends like a pole, several bangs frames his face. Palish white skin, red eye on the left and blue eye on the right. A large black coat with white accents underneath it was a normal black t-shirt with a sign of infinity in the middle and different four power buttons around the infinity: one was purple, the other was black, green and white.  
Forms: Hard Drive Divinity (HDD) in Hyperdimension Neptunia, known as "Infinity Heart". Ultima Infinity Ruler (UIR) as his own self transformation, otherwise known as my own made transformation, call him what his title was, made by CHAOSSES.**

 **Ance:**  
 ***sigh* You always appear anywhere you like and loves to tease my soul in front of the readers almost all day. Even teasing me in our PM with HDNft. *sweat drop***

Unknown Instinct: *grin* What can you do? We are one anyway.

Chaos Xemelisa: Don't forget about me!

 **Full Name** **: Chaos Xemelisa, also known as Coa Xesia as France Shellby's (not me) adopted daughter.  
Gender: Female  
Title: Lady of the Shadows  
Looks and Clothing: As usual. A smooth black waist length hair with long strands in the sides of her face. Fair skin, white eyes, almost pupiless. Employee suit.  
** **Form** **: The Chaosern's form, "X Lisa" made by CHAOSSES.**

 **Ance:**  
 **Oh, you're there Xem. Good girl. *smiles* Okay, where I am now? So basically this story was just what my mind gets to everything. If I'm somehow bored, I can used this story to post random stuff that my mind wanted. So yeah, this was a forever story of mine.**

Unknown Instinct: No duh. IT IS a forever not just a normal forever.

 **Ance:  
** **You know that I can delete you, right? *threatened***

Unknown Instinct: ...me-meep... *gulp*

Chaos Xemelisa: La-lady Ance...

 **Ance:  
** **Sorry. My Author Heart was getting me. Let's get this over. Without further adieu, read my very first randomize mind.**

* * *

 **!...DISCLAIMER...!**  
 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM HYPERDIMENSION NEPTUNIA, ALL CAME FROM LADY COMPILE HEART AND LADY IDEA FACTORY. AND ALSO THE OTHER ANIME THAT I WILL MENTIONED SUCH AS BLEACH OR FAIRY TAIL (OR EVEN SOME GAMES LIKE LEAGUE OF LEGENDS) ARE NOT MINE, BELONG TO A TRUSTFUL OWNER. ALL OCs ARE MINE AND SOME I OC ARE BURROWED WILL SAID WHO IS THE REAL OWNER IN THE END OF A CERTAIN CHAPTER. ALSO SONGS ARE PART OF THIS. BUT I WILL BE FOCUSING IN HYPERDIMENSION NEPTUNIA.**

 **?...NOTICE...?**  
 **NO FLAMES, HARASSMENTS OR ANY OTHER HURTFUL WORDS THAT WILL LOST MY MOTIVATION. I'M A NEWBIE TYPER LIKE MY BIO SAID. FEEL FREE TO ASK ANYTHING, QUESTIONS OR EVEN BETTER IF SOME OF YOU GIVE ME SOME OCs!**

* * *

 **Ultradimension... in Planeptune...**

"Aleeeeaaaa? What are you dooooing?" Plutia asked her little friend, Alea. Plutia watch her while she was still on the bed, Alea was sewing something.

"Just wait and see, Plut." Alea said to a drowsy CPU. It was morning as the sunlight gives a certain room a clear light in the Basilicom.

 **Full Name** **: Alea "Death" Dragon, also known as Alea Dragneel in Fairy Tail fic. (Though I don't have one)  
** **Gender** **: Female  
Title: The Eye of the Death's Pet: Death Dragon  
Looks and Clothing: Snowy white hair with some hair are curly. Pale skin. Pupiless white eyes. A black unremovable (is that even a word?) lipstick. A small black metal chestplate that covers her upper part of the body. A match color boots. Her nails was match color, though a bit pointed but not that long.  
Form: HDD, "D Dragon Heart". In Redished's form, "Death Roar Alea", made by CHAOSSES.**

"Aaaand, done!" Alea said happily as she held up a small plush toy similar to herself.

"Amazing, Alea! It's soooooo cute." Plutia giggled as she admired Alea's plushie.

Alea giggled, "I was making one too for France-sama next time. He come here in Ultradimension to visit Venger-san and me tomorrow."

"Frans will visit? I didn't know that." Plutia said thoughtful.

A nod came from a white haired girl, "What about we take a walk around?" Alea said putting her plush toy to one of Plutia's collections.

"Walk? Okaaay..." the UD's Planeptune's CPU said sleepily but nonetheless leaves her bed as both of them headed towards the door and leave.

A few seconds of silence, a figure emerged... a complete unknown figure... but nevertheless he wears a smile... a warm smile...

" **Children...** " it mutters with a pulse.

* * *

 **Alea's POV...**

A smile was plastered in my face as I walk with Plut. It's been many years since the Rampage of the Dimensions... though we lost a and only friend that protect us all. Even it was sad, he don't want us to be sad. After all... he kinda... live?

Shaking my head. Heh... thank you, **Unknown-chan.**

"Ah! Alea-chan, Plutia. (=_=)..." a tired voice said. Ah, it's Histoire from Ultradimension. Even I grow used to this place, her cute face never cease to giggles me.

A smaller version of Histoire from Hyperdimension greets us. Next to her was a tall man, even a man, he looks woman to us. That is Venger.

 **Full Name** **: Red Chaos Venger  
Gender: Male (but according to Alea, he looks woman)  
Title: The Doom of the Emperors  
Looks and Clothing: Long messy bob hair. Fair skin, chiseled jaw line with a small beard. A formal tuxedo.  
Form: None... but according to CHAOSSES he has a form long ago, though an exchange to unleashed one of the aspects of France.**

"Hiii Vengie-san!" Plut greets, still sleepy.

Venger smiled, "Greetings little Alea and CPU Plutia. It seems both of you are bored inside the room?" he said, not literally a question.

I grin, "You betcha, Vengie! We wanted to have a walk early this morning, like the same as always when bored."

"It's a surprise that Plutia didn't complained." a small smug as he at the CPU who was rubbing her eyes.

"Doesn't matter... though with Alea-chan is here, Plutia was losing a bit of drowsiness which I'm nevertheless happy (^o^)丿" Histoire said, somewhat joyful.

"Well, we both leave you now. Just don't go far places. We will be worried." Venger noted us as we nod and leave the place.

I look at Plut, she seems thoughtful, I suggest something, "Hey, how about we take on some quest?"

"Hm? Beat monsters?"

"Yeah... wait you didn't try it before?"

"I did fight monsters... it's that I'm with Neppy before."

I grinned, "Why we're waiting for? Let's go!" pulling the goddess as I dashed through the Guild, people looking at us with funny looks but whatever they give to us, they still believe Plut.

 **End of Alea's POV...**

* * *

 **Hyperdimension... in Lowee...**

The CPU of Lowee, as usual, was typing on her computer very fast. The small keyboards seems unaffected by her sudden tide of taps but it was very weak. You can say her shares was high but not really her efforts because of why it was high.

All her thanks was transported to a young man that seems to be reading one of her books. France Shellby.

 **Full Name** **: France Shellby  
Gender: Male  
Title: The Destroyer  
Looks and Clothing: A clean cut hair on the sides with a large bangs that seems almost cover all his left eye. Alabaster skinned almost similar to a vampire, crimson blood eyes, his eyerises was slanted like a cat. Wears a vampire cape behind but the colors changes into red to dark red tied in his neck, black pointed boots, matching pants with a black t-shirt.  
Forms: In Redished's form, it was similar, though a slight different is that his black t-shirt was marked with a death reaper skull, he has now a long scythe as his weapon. Second form, "Death Harbinger France". Third form, "Death Demonic France".**

France was a Holder of the Lowee nation. Similar to the ways of the Oracle but have a ways of a CPU. Holders such as him, Shana Sheveanby, Traks Earthenby and Veliza Sheanely are like tied to their respective goddesses in terms of ranking. But in terms of battling, Holders are much more powerful than CPU.

"Done." replied a young man as he closes the book with one hand.

Blanc stopped what her typing is. Raising her head to look at the young man who stands. He seems waiting for her order.

Though a quick notice, Holders are the most obedient and patient ones, most, was Traks.

"Maybe you could help Mina with some paperworks."

France shook his head, "Negative. Objective done after arriving."

Blanc thought something, it may seemed true that Holders are the most obedient one, they have power as well to do whatever they want considering they are the by far the goddesses can control.

But what disturbs the two male Holders, France and Traks, that seemed that they are the only male in their respective nation. Well, except others.

"How about..."

"Hm?"

"...go play with Rom and Ram?"

The suggestion may seemed stupid but even Blanc's little knowledge was not perfection mainly.

The young thought for a bit and nod. But before turning around fully, he said, "Maybe you could join. See yah..."

The voice may seemed a bit emotionless but held a deep meaning. He's right. Blanc was so used in her typing stories that even France work mostly alone with an order from her. The only downfall is that, she cannot interact fully like before. Neptune and the others seems visit some times but cannot get Blanc's attention due to her being an author of a hundred, if not a thousand, books, privately. She just allowed only France to read her books, but under her watch.

After a Holder left. Blanc stopped typing somehow. She was looking down. She was like... what? Two days straight in her laptop typing? She don't know, but she knows it's long. Judging France, he seems wanted her to get along with the others like the old times. Blanc may not like it, but somehow she was being spoiled.

Turning her laptop, after she save, off as she sigh. Leaning to her chair as she stared in the ceiling.

* * *

 **Hyperdimension... in Lastation...**

A humming could be heard as an individual person walks towards the elevator. She opened the elevator and tapped the highest one, sending her in a full minute to arrived at the top part. Not the damn rooftop guys.

"I'm done!" Shana Sheveanby happily jumped, declaring as she held two long towers of papers that somewhat didn't fell under the movement of the elevator and her jump. Nor wiggle. It did a bit but not enough to fell.

 **Full Name** **: Shana Sheveanby  
Gender: Female  
** **Looks and Clothing : Clear blue sky hair that reaches her knees, a lone small strand was at her right. White glowing skin, pair of lively baby blue eyes. A soft but long, yet not very long that will reach her feet, dress. The lower arm area was slightly wider, giving her an air under her dress.  
Forms: In Heavenier's form, "Life Harbinger Shana". Second form, "Life Angelic Shana".**

"Ah! Thank you for the work Shana-chan!" Uni said as she carefully took the other tower of papers from Shana's hand.

"No problem! I'm kinda bored a bit so why not do something?" Shana said to the candidate.

"Hm! Big sis! Here's the papers!" Uni said as she placed the papers in a table. A goddess of Lastation was sitting across them, she seem slightly bored and... depressed?

"I can't do anything..." she muttered.

"Hm? What's wrong, sis?"

"The paper works that I'm always used to was gone, somehow makes me lazy like Neptune."

"I don't wanted to spoiled you Noire-chan, but I really wanted to help." Shana said.

 _"That kind of help was overboard."_ Lastation's goddess thought while sweat dropping.

Shana suddenly lift a finger under her chin, "Though I heard a problem in the west that there's a strong monster there."

Noire lit up suddenly, "Really!? I'm going out now! Bye Uni-chan! Bye Shana!" she said while transforming, turning into Black Heart as she quickly flew out the Basilicom.

"Now time to beat my boredom!" she said, somewhat happy to do something now.

* * *

 **Ance:  
*smiles* My randomness seems really random but the randomness was still not yet releasing.**

Unknown Instinct: I know in real life you are lazy, maybe much as Neptune or worser.

 **Ance:  
** **SHUT UP!**

Unknown Instinct: Dun dun dun dun! Bleh! *tongue sticking out*

 **Ance:  
** **Grrr! I'm gonna get you soon! You heard me!**

Unknown Instinct: That 'soon' will probably turns into a centuries. My mistake.

 **Ance:  
** **Why you!?**

Chaos Xemelisa: Lady Ance seems a bit scary now...


	2. Chapter 2 - HDN - Franice Fealiana

**Ance:  
** **It's been a while...**

Unknown Instinct: Wussup! *kicks a door*

 **Ance:  
** **Kyah! *dodge***

Unknown Instinct: Woops! Sorry! *grins*

 **Ance:  
** **How many times have I say you not to destroy a damn door every reviews!?**

Unknown Instinct: We are not in a review section! We're practically leaving the concept! *waving hands and leaves*

 **Ance:  
** **Come here you!? *chase***

Chaos Xemelisa: ...well. Hello there readers. Hope you enjoy reading Ance's fic. Well... I don't know what's Ance going to say but let's proceed to the story.

* * *

 **Notice:  
** **Random. Hench the title of the story. You cannot call it confuse. Like I tell you before, what I wrote here is simply what I have in mind. It was NOT in place. So don't tell me to your review that it was confusing. Probably better if you can give me your OCs. I accept it.**

* * *

 **Franice POV...**

A while then... maybe, if my memory reserves. It's been, what? Ten or so years since the Rampage of the Dimensions. Never mention, the casualties caused by Unknown's older sister, Existia.

*sigh* Why I'm sighing? I'm not really a human but a mere robot who has a body of a human female. I have no memory core file, no anything since I was activated. I don't know exactly anything that day but... I know I was in place where I've seen many disgusting things that my scanner find.

Those dreadful times. Though, I don't have a feeling, I understand around me.

A word that I don't wanted to know. Prostitute.

A steam came out somewhere in my body. Making my body hot for some reason until it cools down. I'm angry seeing those disgusted images. Uses me to video those and play for them. I tried to delete it but my deletion was completely blocked by their hacker. I believe they hacked my system before I awakened. Though I don't really know when.

"Ah. Franice-chan! What seem you're doing here?"

But, a person saves me. He was a mysterious person human male. And a lot of all, he's scary. He slay everyone around where my so called 'home' was. Well, except for us, victims. Leave soundly and peacefully. I don't know really what's going on, it seems my old routine was gone and replaced a new one. That person named, France Shellby. I kept that name in the depths of my core file. Remembering him as my- no, us victims as OUR hero.

But he seems not a hero inside him. He was look like a beast.

Beast maybe exactly. He was so closed to everyone, he barely says words and didn't always glance at us. Well, until I get his attention. In the first time, it was hard, as I needed to understand more of human's logic. When I get his attention, I get my opportunity to talk to him often so that he, or perhaps me, will not forget him. But many things surprises me, by him.

He invited me. He gives me sheltered. And most of all.

He consider me as his family.

Not only me. But there are others as well. Future Nazo and Nazoana, Alea D. Dragon, Red Chaos Venger, Romido and Rokido Colty, Ogirdor and Ogirdia Quarenz. They're the people I know full well, putting them into my core system. Remembering their looks, personalities, familiarities, likes and something that considers them. But there some people I will put as nuetral. Lady Hellby, Critical Ignite, Hely Tirson and Vampario Ignite.

"It was night now, perhaps you need to sleep for now Franice-chan. Tomorrow, I will hunt Noire-chan in cosplay! Oh my!"

But events happens, something sinister. I needed oil. But completely different oil. Blood. I desperately need blood. I don't really get why I need it but I'm completely thirsty because of it. I run away from France's mansion, and return to where I was once before. Oh dark ages. I started to find the blood of the old disgusted freaks. And I tell you, the way I needed blood was desperate, so I'm not going to detail you what I needed.

But... it wasn't enough. I returned home, still unsatisfied. Until, I met France. He casually talks to me like the times when I get his attention. The time which I dreaded the most.

I lunged at him. And bite him in the neck.

I'm completely out of my mind because of thirst. I deeply obtain his blood. His blood was delicious. Very, very, very delicious. A hundred times than a normal blood was so sweet this made.

Until I was satisfied. I was able to regain my senses. And backed away.

I was really afraid. That the time when my core system started to send a 'WARNING! WARNING!' red lights.

But what I get was soft smile. His skin... it was still healthy. I drew a shaky cry at him and apologize at him over and over again. During those apologizes, he promptly wanted me to let go. But, the people I know fully well, gives a menacing look. I tried to leave the mansion and wanted to commit what this people called 'suicide'. That word has entered my core already since I was doing my evil routine back then.

But... he-

"Hey, hey there! Franice-chan! You're completely blankly now. Kinda weird since you're very curious about this world now and then." Anonydeath said to me. He was hovering an inch in the air as he comes closer to me.

 **Full Name** **: Franice Fealiana, also known as "Princess Vamparianiasa"  
Gender: Female, bot.  
Title: The Destroyeria  
Looks and Clothings: Pale human skin, black curly hair with large bangs that seemed definitely covers the forehead, deep black sclera and a bloody red pupils with what seems like crying a blood outside her eyes that goes down to her cheeks. Wears a black and red dress that covers my left shoulder, exposing my right part, to the feet. A sunflower was attached in the hair.  
Form: None...**

Turning my head to my side. I was in front of the window. A bright moon was lit up. It was night.

"You know, Franice-chan. If you have problems, you can call me always!" stopping in my side as the perverted male robot said, happily dancing in his place.

My system let out a giggle that escapes my mouth. Anonydeath, another friend of mine, since the events happened everywhere back there in the my home which I know as 'Chaosses Land', consisting of four lands, holds by each of their respective highest figure, Holders.

If I remember correctly it was:

In the north, the land of the Redisheds. The Land of Deadliest. - Holds by France Shellby  
In the east, the land of the Heaveniers. The Land of the Bravest. - Holds by Shana Sheavenby  
In the west, the land of the Earthenious. The Land of the Quickest. - Holds by Traks Earthenby  
In the south, the land of the Voidious. The Land of the Vicious. - Holds by Veliza Sheanely

Not only what happens since then. Many, many things happen. All this events came from one person. Known himself for as Unknown Instinct.

"WHAT IS IT, ANONYDEATH?" I said, my robotic voice. Now let me think of, some of my voice was turning the sound of a human recently since I live in this place called "Gamindustri". It was like the same as ours, have four lands and have four highest figure, respectively for their nation. Except that instead of a Holder, a goddess was called, or more likely, CPUs.

Now...

I can most likely live again with France here in Basilicom. But... I found someone much interesting.

Well, all I know that this person was just a worker. Finding a client whom they trust him with a secret unidentified work. I find it quite weird from a certain robot. I analyze his constructure, his self fully: Personalities, full name. But what weirded me that he was...

A human. In a robot suit. Which... interesting.

I can't seem get his information as a real human inside. However his likes was a complete perversion but he really wasn't just for a goal. More likely to tease the goddess here in Lastation. Specifically, 'pissed' her off.

"Ah! Now you mention it! I wanted your help somewhat to scan the area in the north west. A client of mine wanted to do something in that area. Objectives still unknown but..." He trailed off, "...if you clear the monsters there, I will give you one week of vacation."

Blinking at him. I'm practically used to another new routine of mine. That's work with him. A week of vacation?... Maybe I have time to visit everyone...

"SURE WELL ANONYDEATH. SINCE WHEN I'LL BE RELEASED?" I said, a smile plastered in my face.

"Tomorrow for sure. Unless that place is completely not yet cleared by the hunters. Specially if Shana-chan takes a quest." He declared, raising his finger.

I nod, "THE ACTUAL TIME?" I asked as I completely turned around him.

"The actual."

"AFFIRMATIVE."

I started walking passed by him. He just still float there. I nevertheless made my to my room.

"Oh and by the way..." I heard him.

Stopping on my tracks, turning to sides as I look at him. "YES?"

"'He' wanted you for the time being. That's why I wanted to give you much more time." he said.

My function, suddenly heated up. All transported to my face, or my cheeks to be exact. Well... he ordered me anyway.

"THANK YOU. I BE WALKING ON MY ROOM." I said, a small trail of happiness in my voice.

 **End of Franice's POV...**

* * *

Anonydeath just float there. Staring where Franice disappeared once she move in the corner.

"Franice, what gotten to you really?" He put his robot palms to his head. He started to leave his place now by going to the opposite direction of Franice.

"Hmm... what exactly is Rei-chan and Jimmy's plan? I know they wanted to clear the monster in that forest. Well, nothing get concern anyway." He said, suddenly turning into back into his 'maiden' voice.

As he left. A shadow appeared from he was floating before.

"Franice... you still remembering the events even I deleted that part in your system." France muttered as he stared in the night sky, bright moon lights shone to him. A long figure can be seen in above the clouds but impossible enough for a mere human to see it far away.

"You really impressed me Franice. Your core, even I created it, it obeys to you instead. I admired that way of yours." Putting both of his hands in his pockets in his pants.

"Wonder how many times would I tell you... that your name, is all a fake instead. Ain't I'm right?" He smirked.

" **Lady Ance...** "


	3. Chapter 3 - HDN - The Authors

**Ance:  
** **Hello guys! I somewhat liking this story part so far so... but my main story and the HDNft's story was having me some problem. Not because only of lose in motivation and ideas but somewhat, I really needed to stop from HDNft's story. About my main story, The Chaosses, it will be slowing down.**

Unknown Instinct: Agh, the next chapter was supposed to be my HDD's transformation...

 **Ance:  
** **Sorry Unknown, just kinda messed up but I'll try, only it will be long to post. Okay everyone, welcome back to my Randomness. A random story that is still in proper way but not in a proper place. So, no flames please? Oh and by the way guys, just smacking it here in the screen. Author Candidate - James is my collab friend, also my little brother in Author form.**

* * *

In the outer world, the outer space, the complete unliving space...

Countless stars can be seen, big or specks from near and far far away...

In the space... can be find 10 people.

Purple Heart, Neptune... Goddess of Planeptune, the Land of Purple Progress...

Black Heart, Noire... Goddess of Lastation, the Land of Black Regality...

Green Heart, Vert... Goddess of Leanbox, the Land of Green Pastures...

White Heart, Blanc... Goddess of Lowee, the Land of White Serenity...

Iris Heart, Plutia... Goddess of Planeptune in Ultradimension, the Land of Purple Progress...

Orange Heart, Uzume Tennouboshi... Goddess of Zero Dimension, the Land in Peril...

Cyan Heart, Rei Ryghts... Goddess of Tari, the Land of the Great Ashe...

Lastly, Infinity Heart, Unknown Instinct... Secret Emperor of the Universes... Protector of the Universes...

 **FULL NAME: Unknown Instinct - in UIR Mode (Ultima Infinity Ruler)  
** **GENDER: Male  
** **TITLE: Protector of the Universes  
** **LOOKS AND WEARS: Pale skin, red eye on the left and blue on the right, black spiky hair, black sclera while his irises is a white infinity symbol. Wearing a large fuzzy coat attached to his neck, black t-shirt with a infinity symbol in the middle, above it is a power button with different colors shining, neat white pants and black boots.**

On the other side, stood two people...

Existia Instinct... Goddess of Deleteria, the Land of Deletions...

 **FULL NAME: Existia Instinct  
** **GENDER: FEMALE  
** **TITLE: Goddess of Deleteria  
** **LOOKS AND WEARS: Weird bluish white skin, auburn hair color,** **the darkest black pupils and shiny in sclera. A large menacing arm looking-mech was appearing behind her, large white cap with black designs in her head, pulled off hood, wearing a sleeveless tunic.**

France Shellby... Unknown Being...

 **FULL NAME: Fr-(beep)-ance (beep) S-(beep)-hell-(beep)-by  
** **GENDER: MA-(beep)-LE  
** **TITLE: T-(beep)-he Destroyer  
** **WEARS AND LOOKS: Alab-(bee)-aster skin, P-(beep)-upiless re-(beep)-d eyes, black death-(beep)-ly hair. Red plu** **-(beep)-g suit wi-(beep)-th black des(beep)igns. Myste-(beep)-riou-(beep)s red ha-(beep)-ir with bl-(beep)ack high-(beep)-lights at the end-(beep).**

"Sis..." Unknown muttered deeply, looking at the woman.

"Unknown." Existia spat venomously, still trying to deny at 99.9% that this is her little brother.

Both indifferent eyes clash with a almost visible spark. Despite the distance, they felt they're were close enough to parried each other.

Slowly, Unknown, as well as the other goddess, readied their respective stance fight. Unknown drew out his strongest weapon, the Infinity. Different colors flash in the base, acting like a blade, black handles with white dots in the middle. Also a sphere guard.

"Guys ready?" Unknown ask, without turning his head. He felt their answer, they're all attached to him in one. It was both advantage and disadvantage. Advantage is that it also multiplies their power whenever the goddesses was close to each other, specially if with one God, Infinity Heart, Unknown Instinct. Disadvantage is that, if Unknown is weakening, so did all the goddess will.

Existia didn't falter as all the goddess glared at her. She crossed her arms. Looking at her side, meeting the unknown being.

"Staying? Or get in the way?" she ask, albeit both respect and malicious.

The unknown didn't answered, simply looking in front.

Existia sighed, "I take that as staying then." turning her head back. She readied herself.

A thick silence covered the space. Then...

 **(Play Nightcore - The End Is Where We Begin by Thousand Foot Krutch)**

Unknown made a blurring dash. Already appeared behind Existia to cut down her mechanic back. But the hand reacted quickly enough shove Unknown.

Rei appeared in front of her.

"Take this you bitch!" Throwing a dark enegize share ball at goddess of Deleteria who just swat it away like a fly.

A blade came out of nowhere making her sidestepped. Then duck before it slash horizontally. Whoever that was, Existia kick it, making that person away from her.

"Surprisingly, she manage to see that." Iris Heart muttered while clutching her bruised stomach. "Now I'm gonna have enough after this fight~"

Existia scoff at the sadist. Wanting to dash but stop when a purple blade almost hit her just a few inches in her face. Looking at her side while ducking at the same time just to see Purple Heart and Black Heart.

"Almost." Purple and Black Hearts muttered.

Existia then dash backward.

"...!?" Feeling the danger behind her, she controlled her mechanic behind her just at time to see White Heart trying to pierce her mechanic arm with her usuall gian axe. She swat the goddess of Lowee, just in time for Blanc to get away to see an incoming black spear. With no way to run at the sudden, she reacted her mechanic arm to raised it. The spear pierced through the mechanic arm but only a few inch. Then the spear disappears.

Existia look up to see White Heart and Green Heart. Both grinning mischievously. One goddess left.

"Take this!" Orange Heart appeared in front of her, fist already pulling back as she send a powerful punches to Existia.

Existia react by raising both of her arms to protect her.

Then she felt all the goddess dashed towards her.

" **Delete Them!** " Existia shouted, as she broke off Uzume's attacks. Black figures then appeared behind Existia in the form of the seven goddesses, who flied in blinding speed at them.

" **Milky Way's Forth!** " Unknown raised his arm high, just enough to summon a giant white ball, a black hole suddenly appeared from the center and began sucking the fake goddesses in the black hole.

Unknown slowly descend down, all seven goddesses was behind him. All of them has the smirk in their face (well, Plutia was always grinning). Unknown smiled.

Existia merely glared at them. Standing straight, her height was almost the same as Unknown. Putting her arms beside her, turning them a fist.

Before punching the space at them.

The space seems reacted and strong winds was found out. Such unusual to be found in the empty air space. The God and the goddess covered half of their faces.

Existia face.

Shows an unamused expression.

Soon, she dashed at them. With an intent of deleting them.

 **(Song Stop)**

* * *

France watch in the sideline with an emo face all along. Boredom is what he can always call whenever he tried to fight.

"Tsk. Well well well, look who's here?" An angry voice said. The unknown turned his head around, along with his body.

In front of France, stands, the Author Candidate, brother of Author Heart, Ance ?.

 **FULL NAME: James Edward Scott (Author Candidate - James)  
** **GENDER: Male  
** **TITLE: Author Candidate  
** **LOOKS AND WEARS: Dark skin, pair of inhuman eyes, black sclera with a red colored power symbol on the left while on the right is a white sclera with blue colored power button, short and curly hair. Wearing a black training gi with red armor gloves and red combat shoes, a small black choker with a word 'Fanfiction . net,' can be find.**

"Author Candi-"

"Yeah yeah shut up! I wanted to take back what you did to my sister! If you're just her family, she may as well remove you from existence. Hell she really didn't fight you, because both of you created by **CHAOSSES**." James interrupted his sentence.

France stared at him, his dull and dead crimson eyes stared at James. Like trying to grasp his soul inside.

"No time for staring contest you shit!" James spat angrily, his inhumanic eyes was sparkling with anger.

Ah crap! Actually, in order to win, keep your cool demeanor and aside the emotions. But France has none of emotions, after knowing the truth...

The unknown sighed exasperated as his hand brush off his usual spiky and messy hair. But once he brushed it, he summoned his black handle with a red chine scythe in front of him. In time to parried the Candidates' attack.

 **(Play Nightcore - Despair by Macaron)**

"I thought you love strength, guess you're really that weak when you needed someone's power." James smirked, sparks clashes just between the parried swords. James' sword was a silver and black twin sided keyblade.

His words somewhat made France twitched in anger just a microsecond until he regains his cool demeanor. Other hand somewhat still in the hair.

Author's eyes looks to the Destroyer's eyes...

France shove him, raising his palm.

" **Darkest Blood**." He uttered then bring down his palm as red lines appeared in front of him, the lines charge at the Candidate without second thought. The Candidate jump to the side as he look back at the lines, it seem it was far away but the lines seem cut the space because several stars in the distance seems disappeared.

Candidate greeted his teeth as he look at himself to make sure nothing is wrong with him then return his gaze on the unknown. Who was now crossing his arms.

"Shit..." James muttered silently. He needs to calm down, don't just charge recklessly. He stands straight, still glaring at the unmoving unknown.

France look back at the dark skin man in front of him. His sudden anger was change in a still aura, almost similar to his.

Raising his scythe that he was holding between the handle and pointed it to him. "Tell me, Author Candidate..." he said, plotting something.

James eyed him carefully. Then he disappeared, his eyes widen as he felt his being behind him.

"...when did the time I become friendly to all of you?" France swipe in the air. Smoke suddenly appeared, he cover his face against the smoke. The smoke subsided quickly, the Candidate was gone. Looking above him. He found the Candidate up, somewhat panting.

The fight didn't even started that much, good thing is that, the Author Candidate can change the plot before he died. Though it loses almost half of his power just to get inside the fourth wall to edit the plot. From dying to a smoke appearing just giving him a time to escape from France's incoming scythe.

"Breaking the real world..." France raised his eyebrow, tilting his head a bit. James gritted, even in his Author form, he was losing to just only one person. The person that even the Author Heart, Ance, was having trouble with.

Then an unusual smirk and a chuckle escaped France. Enough to get everyone's attention even in Unknown's eyes. Who all widen their eyes. Even Existia.

"Somewhat, those lies, remembers me way back then..." He said, tone was sad but the smirk said the opposite, "...it may seem true that Ance and me was created by **CHAOSSES** , but opposite. Ance was the good side..." then his eyes widen ever large, then he was covered in red flames with air was suddenly gushing out from him.

"What the fuck!?" Unknown said as he curse, slowly skidded backward, suddenly terrified when he felt an imbalanced amount of strength. The other goddesses was covering themselves, trying to hold their place not to thrown.

James was glaring at the person inside the flame.

The flame then widen as the strong winds seems doubled up. Existia widen her eyes.

" **Delete Him!** " Existia ordered, then many black figures suddenly appeared behind her then lunged at the red flames. But before it could reach the flames, all of them suddenly vaporize.

"What!?" she said, shocked as her people didn't make it, not even touching it.

A black figure appeared in the middle of the flames. The only thing can be seen is that, a wide grinning mouth, and a crimson eye in the left can only be see.

Everyone suddenly felt a shiver in their spine. Enough for them to shake in fear, even the Author Candidate.

Enough for them to surrender...

Enough for them to accept defeat...

Enough for them to die...

Enough for them to accept...

The Pa **-(beep)-**

"Cease the tension at once!" A feminine voice boom, suddenly all of them shook out from their stupor.

Heads looks above, a shining ball of light was descending down to them. It was so bright that all of them needed to cover their eyes.

The light subsided, revealing a queen-like woman.

"S-Sis...?" James muttered, shocked.

The woman look back at James. "Hi little bro." She winked.

 **FULL NAME: Ance ?  
** **GENDER: Female  
** **TITLE: Author Heart  
** **LOOKS AND WEARS: Palish skin and a very long black hair that almost reaches her feet, several pointy bangs that seems to be almost cover her inhuman eyes, black sclera with a red colored power symbol on the left while on the right is a white sclera with blue colored power button. Wearing a white oversized coat with several black straps, under the coat is a black blouse with jeans, has a gold crown in her head, red and blue earings in her ears, small black choker with a word 'Fanfiction . net,' can be find.**

"How did you find us?" Unknown said as he flies to her side.

"Details later." Ance said seriously, her voice was sharp enough to slice a steel with just a voice though lacking of malevolence...

James stood beside her too. "How's your wound, sis?"

"I'm fine, James." she assure him

James released the air that he held of concern, "I thought it almost."

"What?" Ance raised her eyebrow. Behind them was the goddesses, in a fighting stance. Still surprised to see the Author Heart.

"Hi gals. We can chat later..." she waved behind then turn her head and glared at the dark figure inside the crimson flames. "...because now, we're having, the bad side of **CHAOSSES** _-_ sama."

Everyone steadied themselves. Sharpening more of them, focusing their only eyes is the person inside the flames.

Existia behind was gritting her teeth, "Traitor..." she flies away with a blinding speed.

The Author Heart, stared at France for a moment before speaking:

"I'm sorry France... but I will never hesitate. NOW!" she yelled as all of them charged.


	4. Chapter 4 - NonaXMarvelousAQL

**Major ==** **Nona and MarvelousAQL**

 **Minor -** **Unknown Instinct**

 **OC Submitted: Nona by kaizero6**

* * *

 **Faith?**

A young man sat in a bench. Rain was pouring above him. His purple eyes was glued in a straight place. His brown hat kept a little water from making his face wet but that didn't bear long enough to pierce the leather. He was wearing a cloak, brown shirt, black pants and a boots. Which all, was soaked from the rain.

His hand were on his thighs, he was leaning a bit. Unmoving after that. Though his eyes is the only thing that moves around the place after staring straight.

Then he moves, looking down at his hand. He stared at it for a minute before he open his hand, looking at his palm that he raise in front of him.

Palish skin. Similar to one that almost lose their blood inside but still tanned. One thing mattered at him for a moment.

He wanted to meet 'her'... and he prayed that to the God...

For him, who really didn't know for sure but... he really needed her. For someone like himself would be save by a mere girl. Nevertheless, ninja in a way of its own move. He met her just recently, she save his life against the Ancient Dragon that tried to maw him when he made a mistaken move to attack it.

Either way, his reason for meeting her was still unknown...

Just like the same cloaked figure sitting beside him...

Purple eyes move to the cloaked person beside him. He has this thought that this man will never leave him. For some sort, Nona, was curious at this person. He often see this person with the goddesses. Always in cloaked but he can still see the figure's face.

"Done making things?" It uttered, by it means 'he'. A male person. He move his head to look at Nona. His indifference eyes was... godly, "You know, you'll really can't wait things until it's up, friend." he said, chuckling.

Nona's eyes furrowed, looking away at the person. Sometimes this person annoys him whenever he wanted a peaceful times. Speaking off, he just met this person awhile ago.

Just awhile ago after meeting 'her', MarvelousAQL.

"You know..." Nona felt the person lean forward, "...us men was stubborn. Completely tough and incredible to describe. That's why men was taking almost everything for the sake to get the trust of a woman." he uttered.

Nona didn't look at him, still staring in front.

"No one knows what's waiting, you never knows what's waiting..." he said to him, Nona made a flinching move but didn't look back. He heard the person sighed as he stand. "Well... I'm done making my script now. Anyways, if you really love someone. You're not going to let something bad happen, right?"

Those words made Nona turn his head around to look at the person. But once he did, the person was gone. He look around, trying to find the same person in cloak but... nothing. Just himself. In the park.

 _"If you really love someone. You're not going to let something bad happen, right?"_

Nona just met Marvy. JUST met her awhile. But meaning, he met her awhile, though in reality, both have been seeing each other in dungeons. Fighting their way through monsters. Completing every type of their quest they've selected.

He stands suddenly. Bringing his hand above his head to grasp his hat. Pulling it out, reveals a orange hair, freeing it out to feel his head a soft cold wind and a cold taps of rain drops. He look back to where the person sat once.

In the place, there was a note. Obviously, soaked. He reach for it and read the words that are found written. Though he really didn't see the person write.

 _"Sorry for leaving you mate. I don't need to be intruded in such time for you to be with. Nonetheless, remember the words I said to you. Love at the first sight is just an affection but not an entire being. Go on, lost one, cuddle your piece." - Unknown Instinct_

"What a weird guy for a weird name." Nona commented. Crippling the paper and throw it to his side. Turning around, he slowly left the bench.

* * *

MarvelousAQL, Marvy for short. Was currently in a tight fight against the none other than Ancient Dragon. Seriously, I was going to put a Guard Vermin but it doesn't feel really right. Augh, anyway. Marvy was really exhausted, she was already done with her quest but... the dragon lunged at her. Both unexpectedly and caught off guard. Having fighting tough monsters aside from Ancient Dragon was exhausting, imagine a gargantuan size of a dogoo was enough for her to rest. But she didn't see any Ancient Dragons on the way, which she was fine because those are monsters was tiring now. Specially since Marvy was bruised all over.

"ROOOAAAAR!" The dragon roared as it suddenly released fire from its mouth towards the lone girl who instinctively dive away before she was cooked.

"Ark...!" Marvy stumble as her foot caught up with the rock, she winced the she felt the rock's sharp ends pierced her white socks. Small blood suddenly formed in the area where rock's end hit her.

Trying herself to stand, she stumble once again. She heard another loud roar as shadows loomed over her. Her blood froze as she bring her head to look above the monstrosity before her.

She felt her eyes stinging suddenly. Until she felt a wet stream in her cheeks.

Marvy gritted her teeth while making sad and scary expression. Her fate, has arrive. Closing her eyes tightly once she saw the dragon's claw raised in the air. Obviously, killing her. Her blood will be splattered in the ground. Maybe some of her body parts... will also be scattered.

"Marvy!" a familiar shout invade Marvy's ears. The dragon's claw was just nearly above her. Then it halt when someone shouted. The dragon's head turned to the side to see a young man in a soaked cloak and hat. He was grinning, like always.

Marvy look at Nona before smiling, bitter sweet smile. The dragon roared at Nona, suddenly ignoring the person below it as it turn to Nona. The young man raises his sword high in the air then pointed it to the best.

"Get ready. You wretched shit! You'll pay for hurting her" Nona yelled, his voice was similar to how knights wanting to save the princess, then he made a mad dash.

* * *

"Ha... Haa... Ha..." Nona panted hard, sweat taken over him as well as fatigueness invades him. Shaking ever so slightly, his sword was stuck in the dragon's chest then the dragon exploded into pixels. He slowly fell on the ground and grunt as felt a throbbing pain at his back. Sword was stuck in the ground away from him.

Marvy was watching the fight with happiness. Then, she shook out from her gaze as she stands and walk towards Nona, ignoring the protest of her foot who begs to stop. Upon reaching him, she look at his torn cloak and shirt here and there. But her eyes glued on his almost bare chest that was moving up and dow n. Bit muscular. She didn't noticed any wounds from him. Which is good. She then look at his peaceful face. He was sleeping, Marvy thought while gigling.

"Rest, dear friend." Marvy said, sweetly. Enough for even Nona to smile in his sleep. Marvy leaned towards his face as she slowly closed her eyes until her lips connects with his.

The beating og their hearts was loud enough as both transported their warmth to each other. Marvy was happy, she finally have him. As for Nona, we can say that he was grinning slightly due to a dream but most of all...

The God has answered his prayer.

* * *

"First work all done." The cloaked figure smile at the display of a two lonely individuals. "Good thing I cleared the monsters around and disable the spawning point." He said to himself.

The cloaked chuckled silently, "Well, better leave now." he started to leave, "Just have faith. That's all." then the figure's eyes changes. Red pupil with black sclera on the left while the right is a blue pupil with white sclera, both have infinity symbol as irises.

"As Infinity Heart, I will answered who calls."


	5. Chapter 5 - New Era (Part 1) and Randoms

**The New Era of the Chaosses... (Part 1)**

 **FILE:/"OCs" - OPENING...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **FILE:/"OCs"/"Authors and New Generation" - OPENING...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **FILE:/"OCs"/"Authors and New Generation"/=/ Author Heart - Ance... INITIALIZING...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Welcome back to the Chaosses, Author Heart.**

Ance slowly fluttered her eyes open, staring straight at new place she never see before. Several documents and some even giants can be find in the vast place. Ance suddenly place her foot forward when she felt herself falling, she was standing, unconsciously after she woke up. Taking her composure as she look down at her self and summoned a mirror. The same, nothing's change.

" **CHAOSSES** -sama... what wonder did you created more...?" Ance admired her creator as she look up. When at the corner of her eyes she spotted a soul. Turning her head to the soul. The soul was closing his eyes, facing straight with his hands in his pockets.

"France..." Ance muttered, a hint of both despise and hatred to a young man who stands still like a statue.

A young man opens his eyes to look at the Author Heart.

 **FULL NAME: France Shellby  
GENDER: Male  
TITLE: The Destroyer  
LOOKS AND WEAR: Spiky black hair, bright menacing red eyes while the irises resembles a cat, alabaster skin. A red and black wireless headphone attached to him, brownish orange scarf, red pendant on his neck under the scarf. Wearing an open black thin zip up hoodie and a jeans, a black shirt with a logo of Death's face.**

France tilted his head a bit to the side, staring right through Ance's inhuman eyes. Those eyes, those eyes was enough to destroy Ance's calm demeanor slowly... hence his title the Destroyer...

"Ance..." he muttered, his voice sent shivers in her spine. He look more demonic and a lot more powerful to be precise.

Ance sweat drop as her being rack with nervousness. _"Why would **CHAOSSES** -sama enhanced him and his appearance?"_ Ance thought fidgeting but she held her composure and cool demeanor.

Cracking slightly. Ance widen her eyes, she look away from France. Eyes full of horror, as her head turn back to the young man but her eyes was looking at the ground. Even his eyes, he can attack her insides, more or less... enhanced and far above than herself.

"Sis..." A concern voice broke her mental state. Turning her head beside as she met her little brother's concern eyes, the Author Candidate, James Edward Scott. His eyes was the same as hers. Nothing out of the ordinary, just the same as always. Just, I'm a bit taller than him but we're both tall like the same human's height is, in teen ages.

Ance patted his head to ease his concern as she gave him a small smile. "I'm okay Jamey... just... trying to get use in our new time and era now..."

James doubted his big sister but he didn't push through. He just glared at France and quickly avert his gaze, probably felt the same way like Ance felt.

"Shall we go outside?" Ance ask to James softly, grabbing his hand as she hold him dearly. Like a loving mother. James nodded as he smile, both of us turn around.

Taking a deep exhale she release as tension inside her lowers to her calm demeanor. Again, she have no idea how France can attack her from the inside. And the way he attack was aggressive but... she felt a sad emotion at the crack he made.

"There it is sis!" James broke out her hand as he run towards the shining light as it got stronger until it engulf him completely, vanishing from her sight. She turned sideways as she felt France still staring at her intently as always.

"You've change..." He uttered quitely enough for Ance to hear it, his raspy deep voice sent her still an internal shivers. Ance didn't reply, keeping an unbreakable wall she was in her exterior.

"While me on the other hand..." Ance saw at the corner of her eyes that France lifted a hand, clasping his hands slowly but several times, "...didn't change the slightest." the tone of his voice was sad. This tone enough to make Ance look at him again in the eyes.

A deadly, powerful look he had was now replace by a deep, dull, sad look. His eyes wasn't on hers, so it's safe to say that Ance was fine but that's not the point why she look at him.

A thick silence filled the area, only rustles of the falling documents rained down upon the background.

"I'd better take my leave." He said, emotionless. A thick black smoke appeared just below him and cover his being entirely as it dissipated after it covered him.

Ance stare from where he was once before. She look down as a guilty and regret took over her expression, _"Sorry for lying, France. But **CHAOSSES** -sama cannot change you..." _with that final thought, she quickly turn to the shining light as she approached it as it covers her entire self.

The place turns into silence. The documents that was supposed to be falling stop in midair, as if it was like a design.

A yawn could be hear, "Finally, finished them up..." a figure uttered, it was a figure of a female.

"Whoever am I, whatever I am, I am the eye of my people. My blood." she says, with a smile.

* * *

 **"No escape James~!"** \- by Akina Takashi

"W-wait a minute! Calm down! Akina please!" James run from every place where he can run. Buildings whatsoever, from Basilicom to Basilicom, from anywhere in Gamindustri. Except in Celestia. Because right now... here in Planeptune...

...he was being chased a great DEVIL.

"COME HERE JAMES EDWARD SCOTT!" Akina yelled. Her eyes was really bloody hell, she was lifting what's look like a limp body of Unknown. Probably fallen unconscious from whatever happened in the run.

"P-please Akina! I'll explain! Just stop for a moment!" James cried out, still running in fear as the devil chased him all the way now to the Planeptune's Basilicom, again. As he burst through the open door, he slip from the threshold as his face sent flying.

Towards to a soft something. She heard a yelp before a moan. Also, falling to a ground.

"Oooh... that hurts but soft..." James muttered, he put his palms to the ground as he stand himself.

Only for him to touch something... very soft. He tried to describe it. Opening his eyes as he widen.

Below him, a young woman, who's face was both embarrass and angry. Oh those pupiless eyes.

Quicker than a blue hedgehog to run, he quickly stands and back up. Only again to stop as he felt the murderous aura of his girlfriend.

Akina drop Unknown, who's face was full of horror as if he saw giant uncomfortable gaze. Akina crack her knuckles as she grinned widely. James looking in front, only to see another wrath will come. Oh that face Xem made.

 **FULL NAME: Chaos Xemelisa  
** **GENDER: Female  
** **TITLE: Lady of the Shadows  
** **LOOKS AND WEARS: Pale skin, waist length dark hair, pupiless white eyes. Wearing an employee outfit, in work. If in normal, just a tube to cover her chest area, a long black skirt reaches her feet and black boots.**

"M-meep..." James manage to squeak before all the color in his body drained.

"You Ass Is Grass..." Akina cracked a larger grin in her face.

"You're effed up..." Xem said, as angry as before.

The staffs and workers tried their willpower not to get involve in the death place that's happening in the Basilicom. Even the guards slowly backing away from the entrance.

The Oracle sighed as her companion Holder, Traks, sweat drop at the ruckus. They can only see James' head sticking out from the smoke they've created. Both of them ignore the cries of pain from James.

 **FULL NAME: Traks Earthenby  
** **GENDER: Male  
** **TITLE: Hunterious  
** **LOOKS AND WEARS: Tanned skin, dark green hair, bright life lime eyes. Wearing a black open coat, brown t-shirt, brown cocky pants and a black with brown design sneakers.**

"Oh boy..." Traks muttered before following the fairy, ignoring the flying objects that he manage to catch before it hit him.

* * *

 **"Short Reunion" ...**

A lone young woman in a clear hill, the place was windy, flowers here and there can be found in the place. Her eyes stared above the clouds, she could faintly see the Celestia above.

 **FULL NAME: Shana Sheavenby  
** **GENDER: Female  
** **TITLE: Female  
** **LOOKS AND WEARS: White creamy skin, smooth waist length raven hair, baby blue eyes. Wearing a white long dress with long white sleeves that seems to be cover her entire arm.**

"..." She was silent, both hands place in her chest. Wishing something...

Then, she closed her eyes, her mouth started to move...

 **(Play Demons by Imagine Dragons)**

"When the days are cold, and the cards are fold..." Before she can speak, another raspy voice interrupt her.

"And the saints we see are all made of gold..." her eyes widen at the new voice, turning her body at the side as her blue kind eyes met with the menacing red ones but the person still looks forward. Shana, nonetheless, smiled and followed the song.

"When your dreams they fail, and the ones we hail..." she sang, "Are the worst of all, and the blood's run stale..."

"I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you..." her companion follows, "But with the beast inside, there's nowhere we can hide..."

"No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed..." they both sang.

"This is my kingdom come..." Shana sang.

"This is my kingdom come..." Her companion follows her voice.

While they sang, eyes were closed, except the male one. Consciously, their body moves on their own, making the two face each other. Shana's sweet, smooth voice mixed perfectly with a raspy, deep voice of the male one. First, their hands move towards each other, clasping one another, this move open Shana's eyes but did not falter from the song. Second, their feet slowly moves, right step, left step. Just keep repeating, the wind was soothing. Flowers sways here and there.

"It's where my demon's hide..." Shana sang.

"It's where my demons hide." The male one finished.

 **(Song Ends)**

Shana giggles, "Took you long enough."

"New Era sure are quite tiring for **CHAOSSES** , afterall, **CHAOSSES** created me. None other. So it will be convincing to say that's I'm late." the young man answered.

"Whatever the feelings, I miss this days." Shana said, clasping a bit tighter from the young man's eyes. She look down, her eyes was happy.

A finger suddenly moves Shana's chin, forcing her to look upward a bit to the person, "What's our quote? To make you happy?" he questioned.

Shana giggles one more time, "Just keep yourself happy." she lean forward as her lips connect to his.

No movements, just emotions being transported to one another. Sure thing, France miss this days.

Which because at the corner of his mouth, he smiled. Unusual.

* * *

 **"Dare!"** \- by Unknown Instinct

 **FULL NAME: Unknown Instinct - Human Form  
** **GENDER: Male  
** **TITLE: Infinity Heart and UIR (Ultima Infinity Ruler)  
** **LOOKS AND WEARS: Tanned skin but almost pale whenever sunlight hits him, dark spiky hair, red eye on the left and blue eye on the right. Wearing a black t-shirt with a printed infinity symbol in the middle and four power symbols with different four colors in a direction place: Purple, Black, Green and White. Brown cocky pants and a pair of sneakers.**

"Spin the bottle!" Unknown exclaimed as the bottle between them started to spin.

Unknown, James, Bradley, B.J., Nathan Phoenix, and the two hype/nervous little black demons, Romido Colty and Rokido Colty.

 **FULL NAME: Romido Colty (A bit taller than the Twins height)  
** **GENDER: Male  
** **TITLE: Death's Demon Killer  
** **LOOKS AND WEARS: Black skin (a deep black), slightly deep grey hair, white eyes. Wearing a white jacket with pockets, zebra's color jeans and red pointed boots.**

 **FULL NAME: Rokido Colty (A bit taller than Twins height.  
** **GENDER: Male  
** **TITLE: Death's Demon Killer  
** **LOOKS AND WEARS: White skin (really white, like a chalk), slightly light grey hair, black eyes. Wearing a black jacket with pockets, zebra's color jeans and red pointed boots.**

"Plis not mi!" Rokido shook uncontrollably, almost leaving his place and tried to hide behind his brother's back as he stared at the spinning bottle.

"Dude, quite down! It's just getting started." Romido hushed his brother, getting hype who's going to be the victim.

"..." Bradley, B.J., and Nathan keep their mouth shut. Quivering as they stared intently who's going to be the head of the bottle pointing at.

Spinning...

Spinning...

And...

Spinning...

James sighed, "This is going to take a while, I can tell it is pointing at m-"

Stop!

Right on the cue, everyone look at the head of the bottle pointing at...

"WHAT!?" James managed to shout, completely shock that he didn't see the bottle stop.

He look at everyone, their faces held a scary faces (except Rokido who looks relief), similar to a maniac, James almost can see a fire in the background.

Before he knew what they're going to do, everyone vanished, except Rokido. James look at the white skin boy who look back at him with a small smile while scratching the back of his head.

"Oh boy..." James muttered under his breathe, gulping as he sweat drop.

*beep*

James was inside the house. HIS house. Tiptoeing from the halls, the walls design white with a floor of a smooth wood. Pictures of drawings in stick figure or an almost anime draw was stick in the wall. But that's not what matter anymore.

Right now, his dare was...

To peek in his sis bathroom time.

With a freaking camera in his hand.

A worst decision of all his entire life.

Apparently, he can't quit the game. He was the one who created and full pledged anyone with a dare that they will do ANYTHING what the group said.

And this one was he regretted the most, probably much worse than fighting France in the space back then.

He stick his back at the wall as a door was slightly open...

With a girl's voice inside.

James was sweating very hard at this moment, Unknown gave him the camera, saying that he dare him to take a pic of his sister while in the bathroom.

Oh James...

Getting close to the door, he put his palm in the door, other hand was gripping the camera. Finger on the button of it.

VERY, very, very slowly opens the door...

Just 1 millimeter from opening the door, the voice stops...

A rustle of curtain can be heard inside...

Taking as an advantage and without hesitation.

He slams the door open, bringing the camera in his face level and click the button.

A photo slowly comes out of the camera...

Just a photo with an open curtain and a bathtub.

But no naked woman?

James gulped VERY hard, looking above-

Just to get smash his head square in the face with a frying pan.

"PERVERT!" Ance yelled, a visible vein popping out her skin, obviously, pissed and a small flustered in her face.

 **FULL NAME: Ance - Human Form  
** **GENDER: Female  
** **TITLE: Author Heart and "Generator Heart"  
** **LOOKS AND WEARS: Tanned skin, raven chest hair, shiny black eyes. Wearing a black made outfit with a white apron.**

After smashing his face, Ance quickly leave the bathroom and look around, noticing a person who ordered James to do this, quickly chase him. Unknown, who was just in the ceiling the whole time just to get the photo, quickly gets down and started to run at the speed of 100 km/s but Ance was chasing him at that speed too.

Well for James, he laid unconscious, with Bradley, B.J., Romido looking at him. Rokido was looking worried at him.

One thing mattered, he has a small smile even his face was mostly like an old man with much more older looking. And a nosebleed.

Because, she noticed...

Ance's panties.

Best reward in his life.

In a deathly outcome anyway.

* * *

 **Ance:  
** **Okay guys! Hello! This is only for the people who have accounts (sorry guests) that I also have a game just in my bio, called " _What/Who/When/Where?_ ", just a solving puzzle. Please try your best to answer it, PM me if you know the answer! In return, I will add you in my collection! Okay, where am I? Oh, and see yah!**

 **Notice:  
** **Not an OC. Stop asking me, also Ance's is accepting OCs. Please, without forced, submit an OCs to Ance, she will be delighted to have a people asking her. She'll tried her best to add that OCs. This are the requirements:**

 **FULL NAME:**  
 **GENDER:**  
 **PERSONALITIES:**  
 **LOOKS AND WEARS:**


	6. Chapter 6 - GarlandXUni and Randoms

**Major - PFC Garland and Uni**

 **Minor - Royi Noon**

 **(PFC Garland, OC submitted by AIYF Production)**

* * *

"I swear to gawd AI, where di- wait, where really am I?" A young man wearing an ACU Army Uniform, a gun named specifically M16 strap behind him.

Garland notice a different land beside Lastation, the place was similar to Lowee, snow here and there but at least no blizzard going on.

"This isn't AIYF's story! Where the heck am I!?" He said, confuses suddenly, from the first, he was with AIYF talking to someone named, 'Author Heart - Ance'. He didn't really get the details why but his creator mention something to him, and practically knew what his creator doing, so he started to complain only to ended up...

...well, falling.

"AHHHH!" He shouted with the top of his lungs while flailing his arms in the air with a utter effort but failed miserably as he was falling to the Lastation's Basilicom. In the Balcony, where pretty sure a tsunder person was there.

"Tsunder!?" Noire said, flustered when she heard a word echo. She heard a distant screaming above her, before she could look, she was ending up as a cushion for that person who fall.

"Wha-!?" Uni didn't have time to react as she falls to the side. Having near to Noire, she kinda felt some impact of it.

Garland groan, "Ooow, that's sure's a best fall..." or at least tried to when he hadn't heard a yelp of just under him.

Looking at down as his eyes met a VERY angry Noire who's fist was closed. Garland's color suddenly turns pale when his hand fell something marshmallow.

Yes, nice pun of mine. Not like it matters, hmph.

"Wait! I expl-"

* * *

"Ow, easy there. It's hurt..." Garland winced as Uni tried to poke his lump.

"Sis sure's strong." Uni sweat drop. Her sister sure thing was very ANGRY after it, stomping very loudly, barely making the place in earthquake. Garland was gone for long for minute to just meet his creator and return after two days. How long is he inside really?

"Who's that girl back in Basilicom anyway?" Garland ask, he met a young woman in blue hair wearing what combine of nurse and a gown.

"Oh? Shana? She's just new, as a title called Holder."

"Holder? What does that mean?"

"Believe to be the CPU's right hand."

"Hardly."

"Oh you never knew Garland." Uni sighed.

"Yeah fine whatever. Where are we going anywhere?" Garland ask, while very smoothly caressing his lump in the head.

"Just to a restaurant, let's eat by the way. Kinda hungry after work though."

"Sure thing. I was supposed to say that, well, not anymore." Garland shrugged.

Arriving at the fancy restaurant, Garland's jaw nearly drop from the floor on how amazing the restaurant was. Golden tiles was planted on the floor. While bright walls with different cool paintings as if they're rare. Smooth black wooden tables and chair as a dining table enough for four people, while at corner, was a special dining table with two chairs only, enough distance from the four chairs dining tables. Tables was designed in a white, smooth cloth for cover. In the middle of each tables was a vase of two roses. But the lone dining table in the corner was different. The cloth was black with white roses as design, a vase with four roses with different colors. One was red, then the others were blue, green and violet. There was another hallway at the back, maybe for restroom uses or for employees. The outside might be normal design but the inside... was intoxicating. Several different type of wines places at the sides, not the side where a glass pane was. (Sorry if you don't get it where I'm telling some but I tried my best to know the places inside the restaurant, I really don't know how to describe. A help from through PM might be useful as heck! Just on restaurant *wink*)

"Welcome to Heavenier's Restaurant." Both Uni and Garland's eyes darted to a person in the waiter. Or probably, a lone waiter. He was the only person in this place.

"Why are here alone?" Uni said to the waiter, such a fancy restaurant should have more costumers than ever.

The waiter shook his head, "This place wasn't officially open. Many customers come here as well like you two. Couples?" Garland and Uni blushed at the waiter's teased, he chuckled, "How inappropriate for me not to greet a customer. My name is Royi Noon. Glad to meet the CPU Candidate of Lastation, Miss Uni, and the so known yet unknown person from a planet called Earth, nice to meet you PFC Garland." Royi greeted with courtesy.

 **FULL NAME: Royi Noon  
** **GENDER: Male  
** **TITLE: Leader Cleaner of the Sun and Moon  
** **LOOKS AND WEARS: Pale bluish skin, bright blue eyes, his eyes was kinda weird, it was somewhat moving with a look like movement of molten rocks, platinum smooth hair. Wearing a waiter outfit.**

Garland's stared at him for a second. Then his jaw stretch until in fell completely down on the floor with a wide eye. Uni just tilt her head.

"How did you know him?" Uni said, a bit curious and suspicious.

Royi chuckled as he turn around, walking at the side which where the different bottles of wine. A fine, quality wine. He kept a firm but not tight hold, expecting it with slight bright in his blue eyes. "I've heard from a Miss Neptune, her usual jokes, many of you scold her for a fourth wall breaker. I'm curious as why such individual, can tell the time."

Garland and Uni blink and look at each other.

"Sooo... that's how you know me?" Garland aver his gaze then looked at Royi.

"Know you? Excuse me Mister Garland, I do not really know you yet. But I have a feeling that you'll come." Royi stated to him without looking as he placed back the wine. "Now. If you excuse me, what shall you order?"

Garland look around for a moment then back at Uni. He then tap Uni as he leaned to her, his whispering to her something.

Uni's cheeks suddenly was turn into red for a moment before coughing, nodding at Garland. "Ahem! Royi Noon."

Royi tilted his head, "Yes? Miss Uni?"

"Can we go to that... corner." Uni pointed to a lone table in the corner.

Royi look from where Uni pointed at, "Ah. I see, usually..." he leaned a bit, "...it was a romance table." he winked.

Uni's cheek heated up as Garland tried himself not to chuckle, "Knew it." he muttered.

"Of course you two can. If you two shall have dinner here. Maybe I can now officially open it."

Uni's eyes widen, if this restaurant turns open, she'll stand if front of many people!

"Good idea!" Garland grinned as he give Royi a thumbs up. Uni look at him in disbelief.

"Sure thing. Now, excuse me." Royi bow at them as he leave.

Uni and Garland look at each other. Uni sigh as she glared at him, Garland raised his two hands in defense.

"Oooohh Garly. I'll talk to you REALLY bad." Uni said.

"Sure thing." Garland nervously reply.

"Umm..." Uni look down with a mad blush in her cheeks, "G-Garly? C-can we kiss? I-Its not like I need it or something! Hmph!" Uni crossed arms as she look at him.

Garland look at her for a moment then tap her shoulder, Uni was unrespond. Garland keep tapping her shoulder until she fully turned around.

"What do y-" Only for her sentence to stop and eyes widen. Her lips was silented by another lips connecting her.

Her eyes closed flawlessly as they stayed like that for a moment. Before parting away, little bit of a pant. Uni's face was almost completely red to the point of being a volcano, Garland was almost as well but he was keeping his usual loving part than the teasing.

Uni playfully smack his chest as she said with a 'Hmph!' after. Meanwhile Garland chuckled.

* * *

 **"Sleeping~..."** \- by Ance

In Lowee, near the basilicom. Stood a two floored, blue house with red rooftop. White fences with black fence gate on their backyard. Inside the house were several paintings of a nearly anime people hanged in the wall with vases at the corners. In the living room, a lone TV hanged in the wall. A sofa just a few away from it, nearly in the middle. It was connected to a kitchen. A stairway upstairs in the corner. There are three rooms. One room was unused, the two was occupied. One room was describe as to be part of a girl, then the other was a boy. But one room only has two person.

"Zzzzz..."

In the room of boy, lays two people in the bed. Under the blanket. James and Ance.

 **FULL NAME: James Edward Scott - Human Form  
** **GENDER: Male  
** **TITLE: Author Candidate  
** **LOOKS AND WEARS: Dark chocolate skin, dusky brown eyes, short curly black hair. Wearing a red t-shirt with a Deadpool logo in front, black short pants.**

 **FULL NAME: Ance**  
 **LOOKS AND WEARS: A red blouse with blue dots as designs a short**

Many people would consider this weird. Or probably, have done something... out of the young teen's mind. Can't describe it really.

From the looks of it. We can say that James' back was facing Ance while he was being hugged in a motherly way. Ance's chin was just above James' head. For some reason, the blanket was covering all their body. Except their head was the only one popped out.

You can say that Ance was snuggling from James while James was moving closer. Heat was transported their cozy bodies.

Until it was time to wake up. Not in a comfortable way...

"WAKE UUUUUUUP!" Unknown shouted to heavens with a glee face.

The two individuals that was peacefully sleeping and going to wake up any soon. Automatically woke up as their skin tried to crawl out from their body. Ance nearly jumped in the bed as James wake up with a sweat poured down in his face. Both slowly looked at the door, Unknown was leaning it with a massive grin of his. Ance and James give him a 'Seriously?' look as both of them, met their face with the hand as Unknown laugh at bit.

"Auugh, this is horrible..." James whined as he took a pillow and lay down while covering his face with a pillow. Ance glared at Unknown.

"Just what the heck is your problem!?" she nearly yelled, a faint blush crept in her cheeks but still held an angry expression. Unknown raised both of his hands as he stopped laughing and sweat drop. "I'm going to sleep. Again." Ance, too, lay down beside James. Also picking up the pillow and used it to cover her face.

"Okaaay... just don't be noisy, okay? We have visitors. Don't be too... you know?" James and Ance heard him as he quickly left the room.

For an unknown reason, both face was nearly red under the pillow. Yet, a disbelieve look and anger from Unknown.

"We're just sleeping. Okay sis?" James muttered.

"Same here..." Ance said, "Sleep~..." she cooed.

" _Crap..._ " James thought as he sighed.

* * *

 **"Stealing?"** \- by Traks Earthenby

"Awww! Why Tracky!? It's only my Vitamin P that helps nourished me!" Neptune whined as she gave her Holder's pouted look. Traks was holding a tray of pudding and was raised it up in the air but Histoire tells him not to bring anymore pudding so she can finally worked.

Traks sighed, "Look. Histoire said that you must work first before I can gi-"

"I don't want to work! It was too much for my little Neppy's to move!" Neptune motioned her fingers.

Traks just sweatdrop. This is coming out of hand. When Traks came, Neptune always ordered him to take puddings for her. Traks actually like Neptune a lot and definitely love the Planeptune's future inventions. He just wonder how the Planeptune be so progressive but their goddess in human form was oppos-

"HEY!" Traks mind was so focused that he forgot the person in front of him who jump at him. Stumbling as he lost a moment, then all the puddings scattered in the floor. A tray sent falling down straight to his face.

Traks groan as he took off the tray. Only to open his eyes that Neptune was beginning to collect all the puddings around.

He sighed exasperatedly, "Okay that's it!"

He reached for the nearest pudding. Only to be stolen by Neptune who stick out her tongue out from him. He noticed that Neptune almost had all the pudding. Turning his body around, there! Lies the last pudding of all! He reached for it.

Only again to be that stolen.

"NEPTUNE!" Traks shouted as he suddenly stands and started to run towards her. Neptune quickly got the message and started to run away.

Meanwhile... Histoire and Nepgear sighed.


	7. Chapter 7 - ZackeryXNeptune and Randoms

**For people who put a favorite in this story:  
** \- Author Candidate - James (My lil' Jamey~)  
\- MiddonaitoShi

 **For people who follow this story  
** \- Acallaris  
\- Author Candidate - James  
\- MiddonaitoShi  
\- VideadmiralVic  
\- kaizero6

 **Ance:  
** **Thank you so much guys! I really love you a lot, follows, reviews and favorites and whatnot. I really like people who love this story of mine. Critics might be... okay. But I would want a specific detail why, hence the name of my story, random. Complete random scenes with no actual plot! Exactly. OCs here and there (mostly are mine, some are not) with their usual ways depends on the author's way. Not probably long and I know I can make it evenly longer but personal stuffs really happen! I'm really just a Pilipino working as a maid here in my homeland, Philippines. I seriously didn't want to be a maid but I me and my parents really needed a money for our living so at least this young master of ours was kind enough to live me in the mansion of his. Speaking of, he's just a child, an American even. Just why I'm discussing this private stuff anyways? *gasp* HELL NO! I'm not really the only maid here, some also as butlers. Enough with this, time for the story.**

* * *

 **Main - Zackery Masayoshi Orion and Neptune  
** **  
Minor - Traks Earthenby**

 **(OC Submitted by Lewamus Prime)**

* * *

A muscular but not too muscular young man was walking in the park from Planeptune. His wild black hair was a bit long, his skin is light brown. His face is angular, have Ocean or sky color eyes and he has two sets of teeth fangs like and possessed a wonderful smile of an angel or a great nice guy or a fearless or fearsome. One set looks like a normal human's, while the other is retractable and are sharp teeth even with fangs (probably mainly used to scare opponents? Monsters?) He have a long red scar on his left eye and a red shape fang under his right eye.

Stretching himself up. He wears a hooded black long coat jacket with red flames like but with blue lines on his sleeve and the bottom and wearing a even a symbol of an robotic logo on his back of his jacket. He wears a pair of black gloves with a blue shell on the backs of the hands, a red T-shirt with a with a wide collar and a white tank top inside and blue pockets a bit baggy pants and he wears a black boots with silver and-blue steel-toed.

(For full look, visit this site, art/Zackery-Masayoshi-Orion-545156127)

"Man that girl took over the quest..." Zack muttered under her breathe, passing by some people who wander too in the part. Probably trying to calm themselves or just really a walk. Neither Zack knew.

He put his hands in his pockets, looking everywhere he got an interest to look at. After walking, he stop in the middle of the park and sat on the bench. Nearly the space could fit in his body if he lays down but only promptly leaned his back down as he put both his hands behind his head as a 'pillow'. Staring above the blue sky with clouds was passing at the vast space.

"Neptune! Please do not be so stubborn! Histoire could lecture us!" Zack's attention suddenly was focused as he look in front of him. In a short distance, there's two people chasing one another. One has a dark green hair while the one is a short messy lilac hair.

"Na uh! Catch me if you can!" the young lilac haired girl was holding tons what Zack assume was a pudding. The green haired boy was slowly catching to her.

Zack frowned as he suddenly assume that the green haired boy was probably chasing the girl for... umm, unknown reason to the minds of the minor guys and gals!

Standing from his seat Zack slowly jogs in the place where the two will turn. When turning into corner, the lilac haired girl quickly pass him. Zach lifted his hand and exactly caught the dark haired green boy just in time in the head.

"What the name of Earthenious now!?" the boy muttered as he lift his head to face Zach. Only for his head to shrink back from his scarf. "Y-Yes sir?"

Zach eyed the boy until he felt a tap from behind him. Turning his head to the side to see the lilac haired girl who was holding a pudding in her arms.

"Umm, excuse me?" the girl tilted her head. Zach frowned then look back at the boy who shrugged at him. Zach sigh as he drop the boy.

"Ow." the boy groaned as he fell flat in his butt first.

Zach look at both of them, "Sorry my intentions there. Didn't mean to interrupt."

"You look pretty muscular for the Author Heart to allowed you in this story." the lilac haired girl grinned. Zach and the boy sweat drop.

The boy stands, "Ahem. Greetings, I'm Traks. This is Neptune." he motioned to the girl who wave.

Zach widen his eyes for a bit then back to his composure. "Nice to meet you to Traks and Lady Neptune."

Both nodded, "Perhaps you don't know me but that's okay, you're probably new to this place or just really arrive in a unfavorable way." Traks sweat drop.

Zach shook his head, "No. Apparently, I found myself in front of the guild. That's... all?" he put a finger in his chin.

"Ah! You must be a fellow amnesiac! Don't worry little Zachy! I'm once an amnesiac but I get over it soon!" Neptune beam at him, the puddings in her arms was falling unnoticed.

Traks look at the puddings before nudging Zach, looking at him, Traks gave Zach a 'talk' in the eye.

Zach caught the message as he nod, looking back at Neptune, "Would you rather to help me?"

"Sure thing sure!" Neptune reply, arms now empty as she waved. Traks, in an instant, quickly caught all the puddings before Neptune can noticed but it doesn't seem to bother her at the least.

Neptune made a way forward, motioning Zach to follow her. Before he can fully get to Neptune, Zach turn his head back to where Traks at, for, he's in the distance.

"Take care of her while I'm away." then Traks zoom out of his sight.

Zach sighed. Completely... surreal but whatever.

He followed the weird and ditzy girl behind her. Making a people look at him with oddness as he shrugged it away.

* * *

 **"Don't close your eyes... please..."** \- by Ance

Ance stared in horror. Her different power button irises was so small that it is impossible to see it.

She was in her Author Form. She was tattered, bruise here and there in her body few cuts and wounds but nothing seem serious.

No. She wasn't focused to those. Only in her arms...

...in her arms lays a motionless body.

In the vast outer space, everything around her was just a complete silence.

James, Unknown and the rest of the CPUs, who's eyes were widen in shock.

In front of them all, lies the one who caused this mess.

 _Alvino Cerez..._

The dark entity with a pair of red eyes. A white mouth that seem to be in a smile. Then turned into a grinned as he cackled loudly, the voice sent the space around them crippling. In the distance, several black holes appeared, sucking everything it can.

A shadow planted to the upper face of Ance's face. Then, water streamed falling down her cheek.

Tears.

She hiccuped. Staring at the limp body in her arms.

"F-France..." She muttered under her breathe, completely dread and horrified as he pronounced his name quite painful in her aching throat.

France, broken plug suit, showing off his alabaster skin. A large gash can be see around his chest and a hole size of a fist was in the very center.

Yet, despite the blood loss. A hand rose very slowly while shakingly made its way to Ance's cheeks.

She widen her eyes. It was France's hand. Looking at his pupiless red eyes, his head turned very slowly at her.

"An... Ance..." France coughed a blood as uttered her name helplessly.

She stared at him, a small hope inside her was happy that he's alive.

But it was so small that it was like a dust.

Under the helpless state of Death Heart. He smile nonetheless of the pain.

"Under... the... matter... of... cons-" he cough again roughly but he continued, "-equence... do... not... fret..."

He sighed contently. Ance small hope soon shattered as his hand that was in her cheek slowly slid down, hanging like a limp arm.

Ance stared.

Ance stared..

Ance stared...

She stared.

Yet she couldn't see.

Ance wanted to hear...

Ance wanted to hear...

She waited for a sound...

Yet she didn't hear any...

Ance wanted to say...

Ance wanted to say...

Yet she couldn't...

... utter a single word.

Then everything around grows painful. A pang of a sudden force forced them to fell in knees.

"What the-!?" Unknown suddenly collapsed, he was panting heavily at the sudden weight of air.

The Goddesses seem to struggle.

"What... is this... force...?" Purple and Black Hearts struggled.

"..." Green and Iris Hearts was both calmed but sweat drop at the sudden situation.

"What the hell!?" White and Cyan Hearts growled.

"Kyah!" Orange Heart squeaked as she fell flat on the space.

Author Candidate, James, seem to be struggling under the weight of air around. His eyes was focus on his sister.

Or more specifically, staring horribly in his sister.

Ance was crying. Tears streamed down her cheeks until fell from her chin. Her teeth was clenching enough to make it destroy. But her eyes.

Everything was pure black, a shining red iris similar to a cat was shining brightly.

With an angry roar. She released all her frustration in a single blast of an air.

The force around seem to triple. Making all of them fell flat, James was struggling his best not to.

Alvino seemed unfazed as his dark being still floats in the empty air.

Red was outlined at Ance's body as she roar in frustration.

* * *

 **In the Chaosses' Core...**

 **'CHAOSSES''s POV**

Why...

Does...

It...

Hurt...

...

Where...

Are...

They...

...

It...

Seems...

Wrong...

Today...

...

Ance...

Is...

Alive...

...

But...

France...?

...

H-Hello...?

...

*growl*

...

*sigh*

...

It...

Still...

Hurts...

...

As...

If...

Half...

Of...

Me...

Is...

...

...gone?

...

What...

Word...

Is...

That...?

...

France...

Cannot...

Die...

...

Ance...

Why...?

* * *

 **Back at the Universes...**

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." Ance apologize as she hugged, while broken down, a dead body of her other self.

The air that was around them suddenly dissipated. Instead a painful force, a sudden despair and dread along with sadness covers the air in thick way.

Alvino was still unfazed... sudden curious stuck him...

James was shaking in both anger and fear... as well as Unknown...

The CPUs... uttered nothing...

 **Planet Earth...**

Extinctio and Creator stared at the place where they knew Ance was. Though it was more than a galaxy away, they could see what's happening. They also felt the sudden pang painful air then changes in a despair and dread.

 **FULL NAME: Creator Reign  
** **GENDER: Male  
** **TITLE: Chaosses' Blood Sensor  
** **LOOKS AND APPEARANCE: A complete silhouette, hair seem to be spiky, just a red eye with a black dot in the middle that's supposed to the forehead.**

 **FULL NAME: Extinctio ?**

 **GENDER: Male  
** **TITLE: Balancer of Everything  
** **LOOKS AND WEARS: Chalked white skin, some of skin are look like a rough scales, white trimmed hair, no eyes. Wearing a what supposed to be a galaxy armor (an armor with a real thousands of galaxies in made) that covers all his body except his head. Three hair clips attached to his hair, one to the left (green), one to the right (blue), one in the middle (red). Pair of wings that was colored purple, one was angel style (right) and a demon style (left).**

Extinctio sighed and he look down. Staring at the planet just below him.

Creator look like turn his head to the side, his only eye closed.

 **Universes...**

"I've... failed..." Ance muttered under her breathe. France's body slowly turns to dust as it flew into the empty air.

She failed...

Yet a hope still cling to her...

...

That's not CHAOSSES' hope she was hoping for...

Rather...

Standing up rather shakily and haggard take over her figure.

"I'm... hoping it..." Ance's said, a small amount of happiness in her voice.

Lifting her head up to stare at the dark being she hated.

Her eyes suddenly changes back to normal. Both now in a normal condition.

Alvino... raised his 'eyebrow'... his eyes squinted...

"Thank you... CHAOSSES-sama..." she closed her eyes for a moment. Opening her right now slowly as everything around the air shifted into a calm, determining way. Everyone slowly stands, their bruised, cuts and wounds slowly healed up. Even their tattered clothes slowly repaired.

She didn't open her left eye yet. Her white sclera with a lone blue power symbol as an iris.

Everything was silence...

"And..." She muttered, opening her left very slowly. Then the air fused with the determining air into a strengthening.

"Is this..." Unknown said, eyes suddenly wide.

The CPUs seems shocked at the power flowing into them.

"...France's power?" James said, analyzing his hands. Closing it, he can feel it.

He smiled. Looking over her sister, who's face was now move on.

"Thank you for believing me, France..." she said.

All of them faced Alvino.

The dark being stared at them, a sudden anger he felt then turns into a fear as a face of CHAOSSES appeared behind them. It was unnoticed to them, yet Alvino can see.

They glared.

With an intent of defeating him. Once and for all.

The whole creation shall be saved once the dark being was defeated.

CHAOSSES, will help them. CHAOSSES cannot let another life shall be wasted.

And a lone soul believes them, France's smiles. Unusual.

"GO!" Ance yelled as they all charged in blinding speed.

* * *

 **Notice:  
** ***face palm* I thought I'm done since the last two chapters or whatsoever. *sigh* Whatever, Ance have a game what she called, "Watsdaword". What a dumb spelling, it is really called "What's the Word?". This is the first, actually the prize was, she was going to put that name in her bio as a collection (when did human become a collection?) as the winners. This is the first:**

"If skies darken, the clouds turned something, he was fine when white, he was gloomy when grey, then tiny tears appeared." - (What is the word describe as a 'tiny tears'?)


	8. Chapter 8 - TylerXNisa and Randoms

**Shout out for...**

 **CASUALBOBWRITER \- ****for answering the previous riddle of my " _Watsdaword?"_ game! Thank you for answering me in PM! You're now in my collection, visit my bio!**

* * *

 **Main - Tyler Jordan and Nisa**

 **Minor - Author Heart - Ance**

 **(OC submitted by Meanjojo)**

* * *

"In the name of the goddesses, we shall set foot upon the land and save the village from vile monsters!" Nisa declared, making a heroic pose.

Tyler on the other hand, just, stared, at the village below them. Both of them were on the high hill.

Speaking of vile monsters, just a massive bunch of Dogoos that invades the village. Good thing no women was there, evacuated probably.

"Come on Tyler! Let us save this village for every villager to live once again!" Nisa energetically step down the hill.

Tyler just trailed her behind.

As they arrived at the foot, several Dogoos spotted them and some hopped towards them. Nisa prepared her fighting stance. Twenty Dogoos was hopping towards her.

(Just giving a note, this skill that I put on Nisa was on YouTube that I just copy. XD)

" **Justice Knife!** " Nisa shouted as she jump high in the air. A giant penguin appeared behind her (just when did that appeared really?), then she throw knives at the Dogoos, dealing damage in return. She stopped throwing as she reach something behind her back, then hold the penguin.

Tyler was just halfway down in the hill as he stop when the penguin appeared. He watched as Nisa threw many knives at the Dogoos, then as she stop, he saw her hold the penguin as he suddenly jump as she throw the giant penguin towards the Dogoos.

BOOOOOOM!

Coughing in the smoke as it dissipated slowly, he saw Nisa standing to the side, the Dogoos was gone. He swear he saw a faint image of a giant penguin in the background. Saluting.

Hearing a commotion, all the Dogoos slowly hopped towards them. Nisa was both kicking and punching Dogoos who was getting closer to them, as for a while Tyler was shooting and supporting Nisa when a Dogoo tried to jump her behind.

Slowly, they're overwhelming.

"The place was too much evil to handle but feared not! Let's finish this!" Nisa jump much higher in the air, " **Zettai Hero Legend!** " she then charged towards the pile of Dogoos as she raised her fist and punch the first pile of Dogoos, flying it all to the sky. Then she punch another pile from her left. To the right then to the left again, disappearing as she appeared above the another pile, sending the piles with a strong axe kick she did in air above the pile.

As she finished her move, a dozen of Dogoos left. Determined to end quickly she charged at them.

Tyler was observing Nisa as she fight the Dogoo. Distraction got him as he was smashed to the side. Flying to the side with a grunting pain as he skidded back the rough ground. Having the head as the first impact, his head was bleeding a small amount of blood. He winced as he closed his eyes tightly.

"Tyler!" He heard Nisa called him, he opened his eyes to see a gigantic Dogoo in front of him. He can see Nisa on the other end but she was suddenly distracted with the crowd of Dogoos blocking her way.

" **Twisted Ends...** " he heard a womanly voice as the giant Dogoo was suddenly started to squeeze and twisting its body. Until it popped, splashing puddles of blue slime everywhere. Even the normal Dogoos suddenly exploded as well. Then the area was clean.

Feeling himself suddenly healed he slowly crouched up. Nisa slowly approached at him.

"Civilians, may be I ask what are you all doing here?" he heard the same womanly voice, looking behind them. A woman that was wearing a white overcoat with black straps, a black blouse underneath and jeans. A gold crown as at her head, red and blue earrings. Black hair and a somewhat pale skin. Her eyes were closed. Arms crossed.

Tyler and Nisa stared at the stranger. The woman frowned.

"May I ask again, civilians. What are you doing here?" She command, somewhat authority in her voice. Tyler, however, answered the woman without hesitation.

"Were just doing quest to rescue this village. Who are you may we ask?" Tyler asked back, a bit cautious at the woman. The woman didn't answered his question, then her lips curve up as she smiled.

"Well then. I shall leave you..." she said as drop her hands to her side as she walked away, "...Tyler and Nisa." she whispered as she chuckled quitely to herself.

Tyler eyed the woman as she disappeared behind the trees. Looking back at Nisa as she shrugged.

"Know what? Lets just go back." Tyler muttered under his breathe.

"Like a hero and heroine! We may not be God or goddess but everyone needed rest as well! And the next time we shall rescue, we shall not falter anymore!" Nisa raised her fist in the air.

She look at Tyler who noticed her gaze. She grin as she held a fist towards him as they walk.

Looking at her fist, he raised his. Brofisting each other.

* * *

 **"Despair shall win over Hope"** \- France Shellby

After they left. France was in the middle of what looks like a mixtured of junkyard and graveyard.

"Gamindustri Graveyard..." He muttered as he look around. Completely unnerve and unfazed as the air around was chilling enough to the bones. It seems the place was taken damage.

"Akina Takahashi..." he utter as a he raised his palm in front of his face. A glowing orb the size of a whole palm to encase was floating above his palm, in the orb was a face of the Author Candidate's love, Akina.

"F-France..." Akina growled, her eyelids were heavy as she felt herself bleeds somewhere in the orb.

France stared at her for a second, "Where are you in the Earth?"

"None of your business to..."

"..."

"What? Stared at me you shitty perv-"

"As it appears you're somewhere in the place called, 'Texas'."

Akina's eyes widen, "Don-" she was suddenly cut off as the orb disappeared in France's palm.

"... show yourself, Hellby." he said, referring behind him as he didn't turn.

"Hopping I'm not intervening~" he felt a soft hands touched his shoulders. Turning his head to side to see a woman around mid-20s.

 **FULL NAME: (Fance) Hellby  
** **GENDER: Female  
** **TITLE: Death's Sovereign  
** **LOOKS AND WEARS: Black raven hair, smooth white skin, pupiless red eyes with thick eyeliner. A tattoo of death's face in her left cheek. Wearing a tight red blouse with black dots, net leggings, a short skirt with a heels.**

"Taking your time was too much to annoy me, Hellby." France scoffed.

"That's why I hope I'm not intervening, darling~" Hellby purred.

"Hope is not a word to us, cease it at once, Hellby."

"Hmm, nothing's wrong. Despair shall win over hope. It cannot be save after all."

"As if they so called hero can. Calling hope was impossible, more specifically, not possible in reality."

"In reality only? Include their heart and love ones~"

"...you have a point. Maybe destroying their love ones and their heart to fully destroy their hope once again."

"Hm~"

* * *

 **"Bah..."** \- by Notice

"Ahem you're ready?" monotone voice. Male.

"No not really~" sing song voice. Female.

A sound of face palm, "Knew it. How much lazy are you really?"

"Less then 9000?"

"You aren't taking this seriously."

"Neither you are."

"Shut up! I'm just calling you here."

"You're talking to me, not calling."

"Grrr! Get a grip really, Ance!"

"Hushed that volume of yours, Notice."

"...when shall I draw a moustache in your face?"

"Until we're old enough to grow a moustache?"

"Your logic ceased to exist mine really."

"Not that it matters."

"Yes it does."

"No it is not."

"Does."

"Not."

"Does."

"Not."

"Does."

"Not."

"Not?"

"Does- no I mean Not!"

"Aha! Knew it! You'll come now in whether you liked it or not!"

"Waaa! Please help me! Lil' bro! My Oracle! Where are YOOOOU!"

*silence*

"Ahem, excuse me everyone, Notice here. Please do not think green what happened. Just what Ance really do without nothing to do really. Bored but no writer's block to kill her. Yes, just bored. That's all, thanks again for reading."

* * *

 **"Bloopers!"** \- Ance

"Wait where am I?" Ance said confused.

"Ultimension? I know we're... we're..." James scratched his head, he look down as he pick a paper and read.

"...we're in Inner World of Chaosses?" he said, unsure.

Middonaito, Author Oracle, face palm, "Oh boy..."

* * *

 **Notice:  
** **Greetings once again, nothing to say anymore, here's the second riddle... or her " _Watsdaword?_ " game. *sigh***

"We have waters, can find in falls, rivers and any water living areas that suits in nature, we have our own water." - (What's the word that refers 'we have our own water'?)


	9. Chapter 9 - DashXVert and Randoms

**Major - Shirako Takamoto (Sound Dash) and Vert**

 **Minor - Juerana Senerayde**

 **(OC submitted by Sound Dash Production)**

* * *

"Too slow!" Vert exclaimed as her character dodge Dash's character's attack by jumping and sending a powerful drop kick. Thus a millionth victory she achieve by now.

A messy jet black haired boy groaned as he raised his arm, stretching himself as he sigh in defeat. Finally giving up, he challenge Vert since the very morning he arrived at the Basilicom. It was already late afternoon. He was stubborn, not giving up. Even his fingers were almost white in numbness, he forget about it just to defeat Vert in determination.

His fair white skin has sweat here and there, some of the place from his blue t-shirt with a weird omega symbol in the middle. Dark blue basketball shorts and wearing a pair of Nike shoes.

"Another game?" Vert said, her finger was ready to click the restart.

Dash's slumped down, arms and legs spread as he pant, "Tired... no way anymore..." he closed his eyes.

After seeing a defeated Dash, Vert couldn't help but led out a small chuckle.

"Aww~ who wants to win?" She cooed at the poor boy.

Opening one of his eye, he watched Vert stand but his eyes fell suddenly on her 'marshmallow', because it bounced at her movement.

 **(No offense or whatsoever, I can't really type that 'marshmallow', because it's so weird typing that as female really)**

Eyes open suddenly as he stared but it didn't take long as he avert his eyes because he felt Vert noticed his gaze. Hearing her giggle as she left the living room towards the kitchen.

As Vert left, Dash started to wonder how he can AGAIN to defeat Vert. He challenged a woman before, he's not mistaken that woman was so damn loud and very cheery, he thought perhaps that was... her name was... Juerana?

Shaking his head as he heard a ringing sound. He stands as he look towards the entrance door of Vert's room. _"I swear I don't see a bell in her room before..."_ He thought weirdly. He stared at the door until it rings again. Regaining from his composure, he started to walk towards it...

...just in time to get his face smash by the door when he reached the handle.

"FUMPH!" his whole body fell flat at the wall.

"Vert! I finally get the first place in jet race!" A familiar loud voice. His whole body repaired instantly the door parted away from him.

"What... the..." the boy grasped his head as he felt around him dizzy. A visible stars was moving around just above his head.

Almost tripping himself as he tried to walk back to the living room. He can faintly see a Vert and the other woman talking because his vision was a bit blurry. Shaking his head as the dizziness fades away. Finally regaining the focus of his vision, straight up looking at the third occupant who was ranting loud enough. Only his eyes widen in shock.

 **FULL NAME: Juerana Senerayde  
** **GENDER: Female  
** **TITLE: Chaosses' Sky Diver  
** **LOOKS AND WEARS: Long snowy hair that reaches her ankles, pure sky blue eyes, white skin. Long sleeve dress that practically covers all her body.**

"The hell!? YOU!?" Can't escape the shock, he decided to almost shout. Making Vert and Juerana stop talking. Vert was holding a small bowl with chocolate inside. Juerana, however, holding a spoon. Her spoon was close enough to get some chocolate inside. Well, she already did get some chocolate. Because her mouth was covering with some chocolate, her cheek was pouting. Blinking at me.

"Excuse me?" she said. Dash's jaw nearly drop.

"You don't remember me?"

"Umm... don't know you. I'm just talking to Vert now."

"Pardon!? You've literally destroyed the windows there in the arcade back in Planeptune! You run away after playing then I'm the one who pay the window!"

"Ah! So you're the one who shouted when I leave."

"Quite down everyone, you know that everyone downstairs will eventually come here." Vert hushed the two from ranting. Her eye was twitching as she hear a glass started to break. Decided not to find what it was, finally quieting them.

Dash and Juerana gulped hard as they felt Vert's angry aura suddenly. Also, they were close to each other, because of the ranting they've made. Either of them realize that their forehead was still intact to each other.

Juerana look at Dash then grin. Decided to grab him then throw him right at Vert.

"What-!?" Dash didn't finished his sentence as his face instantly collide to Vert. Making the two fell over.

"See yah!" Both heard Juerana as she leave instantly to the room. But the two were not concern there yet.

Rather, Dash was still stiff. Vert was blushing at their close contact.

No one made a sound yet. Just silence.

Which did take long than I anticipated.

* * *

 **"Training Time! No wait- Bunny Suit?"** \- by **Author Heart -** **Ance (Ance Xila Scott ** for my Jamey's story **)**

"Why did you call me here sis?" James asked, in his Author Candidate form. He silently cursed himself for coming with his sister. She said something about him being a dummy for 'something'.

"Oh like I said, it's 'something'." Author Heart winked as her Author Brother. Noticing him still silly in his place. Also, they're in Ultimension mind you.

"I don't like that 'something' really. As if like you're using me for... let's say, danger." Author Brother gulped loudly as he sweat drop.

Ance look away as she silently giggled, "Come on... just play with my..." then she look back at him with a smirk plastered in her face, she then pointed her finger at him. The tip of her finger glowed suddenly.

James felt uneasy suddenly by her smirk. Widening his eyes as she utter the next words.

" **Trinity Complex!** " then from her finger shot out a giant beam towards him. He jumped at the side, barely avoiding the gigantic beam with different colors flashes.

Crouching down, he then glared at his sister who shrugged at her as she blew the smoke from her finger. That's his skill! Just a different is that, Ance was beam while James was a lone star.

"What the hell!? Are you trying to kill me or something!? That's my skill! Don't copy me you CopyPaster." He grin, he knows his sister was always angry at those words.

A comical vein appeared from the side of Ance's head, "CopyPaster!? I'm not that damn robot. **Trinity Complex!** " she shot another rainbow beam towards him. He spread his arms.

" **Inevitable Outbreak**..." He silently muttered, he disappeared from his place just in time the beam pass by him.

 **Author Brother: Hey sis!**

"Damn it! Don't try escaping the fourth wall! Come back here!" Ance snarled as she tried to find him.

 **Author Brother: Nope!**

"Come here already!"

 **Author Brother: Nah ah~**

Author Heart clenched her fist and held it in front of her face, "Okay. You asked for it, **Edit!** "

 **Au** **thor Brother: Wha-!? You too!?**

 **Author Heart: Now go back to the document before I spank that ass of yours.**

 **Author Brother: *grumble* You're no fun.**

"Good." Ance appeared.

" **Moon Slash!** " James shouted as he readied his twin tail sword and made a four slashes from Ance who was caught off guard as she tried to defend herself in the three strikes and managed the fourth, also readying down for the fifth. But she never knew what's coming. James admit, his sister's arms was so durable and tough to defeat so even his weapon might not damage her in the process.

So instead of his weapon, he pull his weapon as he made a drop kick.

"Augh!" Ance grunted in pain as she was thrown away. Regaining her feet as she was skidded, looking up as she felt herself far away from James who stick his tongue out.

"Hah! Is this training? Pretty cool, one more time!" James declared, wiping the brows from his forehead. Still nervous from the fight.

Ance just stared at him, then give him a wide smirk, "That's more like it!" she raised her fist as she disappeared.

"Huh?" James look around, cautiously.

"Right above yah!" he heard Ance's voice above. In an instant he raised his head, he also raised his weapon to block Ance's fist.

" **Falling Echo!** " Ance's fist clashed to his twin swords. Pushing him down like a tons of weight.

" **Thickened Blade!** " James enhanced his sword, making it sturdier and wider a bit. Gaining a bit of advantage from the Author Heart's fist.

Both keep pushing each other, Ance's barely fazed while James started to lose the hold. Golden light was shining just between their attack.

"Damn it..." James muttered as he finally lost control as he was thrown away several yards away.

Placing his hand in the 'ground' as he was just skidding, smoke coming out from his feet. Looking up towards where Ance was been. But he didn't see her there.

"Right..." he quickly turn around, but he didn't saw her, "... in front of you!" turning back in front and quickly move his head to the side just in time to dodge the fist.

Or more likely, he felt an instinct to dodge it.

Ance wheezed passed at him. Turning around as she looked at her young brother panting for breathing, tiredly.

"Call me idiot but that was insane!" James complained angrily, it's maybe not that unfair to fight higher opponents but he knew better. By the way, it's been centuries since he lazed around doing nothing but what humans do, maybe training might be do.

Speaking of... couple of centuries since he train?

"Yeah yeah yeah, just continue lazing around. That's what you get." Ance scratched her nose as she grinned.

James sigh exasperatedly, he forgot his sister was a big stubborn person.

"What did you think!?" Ance yelled.

James raised his brow and sweat drop, " _Speaking of fourth wall complainer, she do it too..._ "

Ance gave out a loud sigh, snapping her finger as two person appeared behind her. James widen his eyes in shocked.

"France!? Akina!?" he said, somewhat not believing that he's seeing them again.

 **FULL NAME: France Shellby - "Death Heart" Form  
** **LOOKS AND WEARS:** **Alabaster skin, dark pampadour hairstyle, deep red pupiless eyes. Wearing a black armored plugged suit with red lights: The shoulder area was a bit wider, in the hands area has a menacing spike in the backhand.**

 **FULL NAME: Akina Takahasi - "Death Sister/Candidate" Form  
** **LOOKS AND WEARS: Pale chalked skin, black long hair with a red highlights at the end, deep red pupiless with a faint black power button as an irises. Wearing what looks like a revealing bunny suit: A tight black swimsuit(?) that shows the unholy amount of cleavage, a red net stockings and black and red and black bunny headband.**

"..." he stared at Akina as if he saw the most ridiculous thing in the world. One answer: Facepalm.

And he did it with a shook in the head.

"Akina, what the heck are you wearing?" he muttered, not believing if he's seeing this in real life.

The said person looked down at herself before looking back. Unfazed.

Five seconds pass until she widen her eyes. "Wha-!? I'm not wearing this I swear! I don't know what happened!" she cried out. Covering miserably her revealing body with his freely arms with a blushing storm in her face.

France sigh silently, "Now, why did you call me? Ance." he said, unamused at the sudden interruption on what he was doing.

"Onii-sama! Please cover me!" Akina beg France as she quickly hide behind him, really embarrassed.

France turn his head to the side, with a raised eyebrow, "Onii-sama?" (Older Brother?)

"Brother?" James said as he appeared a few meters away from them. Ance just put a thoughtful look, "Maybe... it's about her transformation that I created."

James look at Ance as if she created a murder scene, "What!?"

"Is it wrong?" Author Heart shrugged.

"That's a playboy suit! That's wrong!" James retorted, pointing at Akina.

"Oh, maybe you just liked it."

"As if girl!"

* * *

 **"Author Oracle's Life"** \- by **Author Oracle -** **MiddonaitoShi**

 **MiddonaitoShi's POV...**

Greetings reader. It is I, Middo. The one you probably know who created the "A Knight in Gamindustri", "Light and Darkness", "Dystopia: To Save Two Worlds" and others that Ance probably forgot since she's controlling me right now.

 **Ance: Hey!**

 **James: Just continue, sis! We don't need another fourth wall breaker here.**

Anyway. I'm just here in the air, doing what mostly Oracles do.

Yes, damn right you're correct. That is the one and only: Documents.

Freaking endless documents that fell in this world called Ultimension. No seriously, all the documents here was just so random. *sigh* What can you do? It's basically a 'Radomness' story.

 **Ance: Just stop breaking the fourth wall!**

 **James: Sis! Here's the screw!**

Oh. You wanted to know what I look like? You don't wanted to know if I'm naked or not. Meh, that's fine.

 **FULL NAME: MiddonaitoShi - "Author Oracle" Form  
** **GENDER: Male  
** **TITLE: Author Oracle  
** **LOOKS AND WEARS: Fair skin, black hair, different eyes: On the left is a pitch black sclera with a lone red power symbol as my iris. On the right is just the same as the left but just opposite color; White sclera with a lone blue power symbol as my iris. A silver monocle on my right eye with a crosshair ornament dangling from its attached string, wearing a black unzipped hoodie, underneath is yellow button-up polo shirt, maroon red snacks- I mean slacks and black shoes., just imagine a Kaito Kid, that's much easier. Yes, a handsome Kaito Kid with thousands girls- no I mean fans! Ahem. Also I have my a weapon named [Sekaishu] (The World Editor), specifically, a pen, a pencil or a damn keyboard.**

"Lady Ance! What the heck!? It's not a damn keyboard." a tick mark form in my forehead, seeing those two was too agonizing for me. But hey, not gonna blame them either. Pretty much myself too was a laze person...

Ahem...

About those two, they're in the distance. James watching Lady Ance typing something in the computer. Just where did that appeared...?

I know Ultimension was just a vast space of white with documents falling here and there in the background. Only I can enter the background, James just in the based part while Lady Ance was both.

Oh! There's this person that Lady Ance once appointed, this person name " **ButterHunter** ". Honestly, Lady Ance read his story and was pleased. So he wanted to appoint him into a Manager of Latest. Not gonna tell all of this. Screw this.

"Oh what's the big deal. Where just doing your monologue." James said, with an expression that he probably decided not to laugh.

"Augh, whatever." I groaned and decided to return to my usual way: Writing down random documents.

Pretty much, I just met these two. And well... I don't know what to say really since I was appointed by Lady Ance as her Oracle. This people was just too damn lazy to move. Again, honestly, me also. There was time, Lady Ance leave the Ultimension for a century. Outside Ultimension, it was just five minutes. Pretty damn... I don't know what to say. And literally bombarded me with questions if I did anything during his out. James just admit he lazed around, as a reward for admitting, he didn't get his ass up get whipped. As for me, I lied. I just give Lady Ance 35 reasons what I did. Which pretty much destroy me when she know that I lie, but at least she didn't get my ass whipped... not gonna tell what happen.

I caught another document that fell from the air, reading it as I sigh. Leaving in this place was something I both tolerate and curiousness to accept this place. Only one person I hate when I was here.

"France Shellby..." I muttered under my breathe, almost losing my temper to crumple down the paper. That person was Death Heart, he was the reason what everything will happen in the Chapter 8 of James story: "Ultimension: The Fighters and Swordsmen". (Which will be happen soon if you're reading this, if you already read it and then here... just get out- no I mean just continue reading)

Yes, if there's a Heart, there's also a Candidate. Like Lady Ance and James, as both known as Authorians - Author Heart and Author Candidate/Brother. For Death Heart, there's Death Candidate/Sister. Which pretty much like a something I almost die seeing those eyes.

Augh... calling it Lust Eyes. She remotely paralyzed me with her eyes, just like what happen to James. But Ance the only person that is unfazed, as well as that Death Ass- I mean Heart.

"I pretty much own up this chapter, don't I?" I answer every document then throw it anywhere as I talked to you guys.

"Yep! Just make us be popular!" I heard Lady Ance said.

"You're not a damn handsome, boy!" Cursed James with his antics. Augh...

* * *

 **"Death Sister" -** by **Akina Takahashi**

Akina Takahashi's POV...

Greetings guys. It's me, Akina. My beloved boyfriend Jamie's OC.

Hey! Don't tell him he's lonely! How dare you say that to him!? He has many friends in real life so stop calling him like you called Noire or something.

Anyway, after the Author Oracle's monologue. Guess what? It's my turn! My turn to have a moment with my Master.

Speaking of Master, I'm in a Death Sister form. Don't know how did I get this form but Lady Ance did it anyway so not gonna complain.

This 'Master' of mine was... I can't say his name really. I heard everyone says his 'name' but for me...

I always call him Master or Onii-sama, which is weird since I know Master's 'name'.

There we go again. Anyway back to the script...

I was in Gamindustri Graveyard, there was a large caste there which is I'm in right now. This castle is like those scary movies you watch which I tiredly not to described it right now.

I'm in the top floor, which is roofless but with pillars that was supposed to be part of the rooftop. I was just near my Master's throne.

"Master, when will those people will come? I'm pretty much bored~" I cooed to him, he was pretty much like a statue. Not flinching as I traced my finger up to his empty facial expression.

He just stared, like I always see from him. I grown bored at his stare really. Whenever he transformed, even me as well transformed along with him. This outfit... was embarrassing to show but I somewhat didn't care if someone or everyone stare, I just shamelessly sway my hips here and there as I walk in public. With Master of course. I just lost the word to say his 'name' whenever we transformed.

Only James is the person I will not see because of my embarrassing outfit. But Master was there, so it's not that bad anyway.

"Akina, you know that those people will come no matter what. Either to save Ance or just came here to defeat me, Semaj and you." He says in straight way, emotionless and his voice was deep. Oh~ I love his voice a lot. Specially when he reply to what I said, that's enough for me.

"But it's bored to wait you know?" I whined while a fake sad expression form in my face. I just look away and pretend that I didn't hear him.

But what happened is the one that warmth my heart. Really.

I felt his hand touched mine, I just froze from my place. Wide eyes with a disbelieving look of an eyes that I'm not believing that Master just touched me.

His words was really enough. Yes. But somewhat, his presence was more to my need.

"Be patient..." I heard him muttered as he pat my pat and quickly left it. I blushed, my face was rose in color.

I wanted this moment alot, even a bit small... was enough...

* * *

 **Notice:  
** ***sigh* This is getting out of hand...**

"You have a time, time to live. But there's a hole, which counts your life. In time that your 'time' was drained, so your life of breathing as well." - (What word?)

Hint: (An item: A "What Am I?" or "What Item?" but since we're talking to a words, not a literal item. Then it's "What word?")


	10. Chapter 10 - 1st Arc: The After Days

**This chapter is a special part that I created. It will talk mostly about my own OC and everything that's part of me.**

 **Special thanks to Author Candidate- James and Author Oracle - MiddonaitoShi.**

 **Thanks to those who put a favorite in this story:  
** \- Brocolo  
\- Lewamus Prime 2016

 **Thanks to those who put a follow in this story:**  
\- Brocolo  
\- CasualBobWriter  
\- Lewamus Prime 2016

* * *

 **Special Chapter...  
** **"The After Days"**

 **...**

 **The Chaosses' Core...**

This place was... something. It cannot be described at what such place is this...

It was a complete unknown... such place cannot be describe not a single bit of information can be traced in this place... No matter how much imagination can you created to imagine what this place is. It was just a void of your thoughts that you will never EVER picture this place. No one live here. No one can enter either.

One person only just stands from this place... **CHAOSSES**...

" _ **CHAOSSES**..."_ **CHAOSSES** ' identity was just unknown like the place was... **CHAOSSES** , was just a complete void of experience and nonexistent but living. **CHAOSSES** was living. Yet nonexistent. Powerful than the mind can comprehend- no, in fact. It cannot be comprehend. Such power cannot be describe. **CHAOSSES** was like a God, but **CHAOSSES** admit, wasn't. It may be **CHAOSSES** ' power that seems cannot be describe not even 0.01% can know. **CHAOSSES** created many things. **CHAOSSES** created four one gigantic landmass. Almost the size of a single solar system. A complete size of solar system. But **CHAOSSES** needed someone to work with. **CHAOSSES** was alone. **CHAOSSES** was just a lonely soul reaching for someone. Then **CHAOSSES** created the first ever man and woman. **CHAOSSES** created them from words, **CHAOSSES** spoke what will be the design for **CHAOSSES** ' likes. **CHAOSSES** created the first man, known as France Shellby. The first woman, Ance. **CHAOSSES** was pleased that both of them worked with **CHAOSSES**. They didn't hesitate on creating along with **CHAOSSES** who dream to create **CHAOSSES** ' creation. They admired their creator. And they created the gigantic landmass within just a minute with no interruption.

But... **CHAOSSES** challenged the two without their knowledge...

In the gigantic landmass... it was... empty. Nothing could be described. **CHAOSSES** put a thought in France's and Ance's mind that he was leaving for the time being and will not touch the landmass without **CHAOSSES**. Both complied wordlessly. They waited and waited. Ance's was patient enough to wait for **CHAOSSES** , she knows it was forbidden to touch the landmass and created something there that will cause **CHAOSSES** to be displeased. But France wasn't. He grown tired of waiting and decided to set foot upon the landmass. Once he touched the ground, **CHAOSSES** instantly appeared and punished him. France accepted the punishment with no hesitation, he felt ashamed to be blamed in front of his creator. But **CHAOSSES** was kind. He did not punished him but he will change him. And lo and behold. France's inside turns hollow. He no longer feel ashamed, no longer felt the emotion that Ance's was. **CHAOSSES** was sad, utterly sad for giving him such a price in such a challenge. **CHAOSSES** also felt what France's wanted to feel: To became a human. But a forbidden is forbidden, and **CHAOSSES** didn't changed mind of. But he wanted his first man, experience, something. Sharing. A thus once again he put a rope for France's heart, and that rope was holding by Ance. **CHAOSSES** watched France as he shows the ways that Ance was but that doesn't mean the curse he put will be undone. And thus far, the three of them completed the landmass. It was beautiful, like a paradise filled with such unnatural beauty of nature...

* * *

 **CHAOSSES** sent a pulse, a meant to be talking or sending message...

"Yes **CHAOSSES** -sama. This tree was lively enough." Ance, or more to be exact, in her first appearance. She was naked, but for those mind, she was covered by leaves. She was inspecting the giant tree, looking up as many bird flew in the branches as it sang a gently song as the wind blew around like a breezed. Swaying the leaves and showing it's colorful glow of a sun. She turn around as quickly spotted the rope she was holding.

"France! **CHAOSSES** -sama was us to put what he called 'nest' in the branches!" She motion the naked man, though not really naked since he was also covering by leaves, who was pretty much occupied and what in his finger was.

France Shellby was inspecting a beautiful insect that flew in his index finger when he raised his hand. A butterfly. It's wing was colorful and shows vibrant of light. Turning his head to the side to see Ance, waving her arms in the air to catch his attention. He looked back at the insect as he gave a sigh. Finally, the butterfly flew as it flutter away from him. Walking towards Ance. He instantly found Ance beaming at him, with admire.

"Is that a butterfly?! Oh please tell me it is!" Ance's mood was clearly can tell right now how she look forward on getting the insect but instead the insect flew away much to her dismay every time she wanted.

France just wave his arm and replied, "Yes, it is." Pretty much blunt.

Ance pouted at his reply, "You're no fun. Come on! We have a job to make. I collected enough twigs from the trees anyways." She held up in her chest the uncountable amount of twigs. Though not really that many but you can't tell either if that's less many. Consider the small once.

"We have to make what **CHAOSSES** -sama called 'nest' for those birds up there. **CHAOSSES** -sama says that the 'nest' was made of twigs from the trees, so in this 'nest', birds can rest here and have their own... f-family." Ance muttered silently the last word but it didn't go unnoticed.

 **CHAOSSES** sent a pulse...

Ance's head perked up, "Ah? Just thinking about... aha, a family..." Ance's mind fidget as she blushed.

France's stared dumbfounded at her. A stare that he didn't believe that he was talking to her in this topic.

"W-Whatever! Let's get going!" Ance quickly end as she grab France's hand as they both began to hover above.

The male stared at their hands. She was holding his like a his life depends on it.

That's right. He knew it. He tighten his grip at her hand as he avert his gaze above.

Now he feels what it feels like holding someone.

* * *

 **Ultimension...**

A place where can only be found as a vast plane of white. With just one things that seems never ending here aside from whiteness. Papers, documents. This papers was falling just above with a never ending billions of papers. Although this papers only appeared in the background. No one can enter in this place.

Except...

For a people who has the power and name of, "Authorians'" and the "Deaths'". Yes, they are only the people that can enter from this impossible place. In this place, we can find the Author Heart, Ance. The Founder of Authorian. Said to be the "Right Side of CHAOSSES". First ever known person ever created the Ultimension. To her right, we can find her young brother. We cannot yet say that her younger brother was less taller than her. No, in fact, both this persons' height was nearly the same. Except that Ance was just a bit taller than her younger brother. Meet the Author Candidate/Brother, James. Ance's younger brother. To her, Ance, left was her Oracle, Author Oracle, Middonaito.

Across them is the people that are part of Ultimension but have different intention. Two person. Meet the Deaths...

Death Heart, known as France Shellby. Said to be the "Left Side of CHAOSSES". To his left, which was an intimidating to the eyes of men, his servant. Or specifically, the one who submitted to him. Meet Akina Takahashi, the Death Candidate/Sister.

* * *

"..." Ance stared at James and Middonaito as both continued with their own work. Her hand was on her pockets under her overcoat. She was stiff and standing. Save for occasional call and flicker of her movements. Behind her, France stood like her. Though he was taller than her. His height was like a giant staring into an ant. Akina was with the two busy doers, she was irritated at the two calling her constantly where she would be enjoying her time with her, quote, 'Master'.

"..."

"..."

Both was silent as their eyes just stared in nothingness. Since **CHAOSSES** gave them power, they become unstable inside the Chaosses' Core and leave the place. Ance created Ultimension but France created the Deadmension Graveyard. Where supposed his place instead in Ance's place.

"..."

"..."

They both understand under the normal contrary and indifference between each other. They despised each other a lot. Not because of their power, France was much stronger than Ance in strength but in terms of how intelligent, endurance, Ance would win the top. No, in fact they both despised each other because of the way they act. When they leave the place, they argue and argue until both of them irritated and decided to depart away from each other. Creating their own dimension.

"..."

"..."

Just silence as the thick aura that three others didn't feel...

"...still angry?"

"..."

"..."

"...the same..."

* * *

Chaosses - a place...  
 **CHAOSSES** \- a name...

 **...**

 **...**

 **..** **.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

 **"Chaos Xemes"** \- Diary of James Edward Scott

 **James' POV... Page 1...  
**  
It's been... decade since I fell unconscious... I've heard the news when I woke up.

It was not that bad than I anticipated...

It was WORST.

I heard everyone was angry at me. For some unknown reason, there's only two people I can trust.

Akina and Xemelisa.

Not even my older sister, trust me anymore.

I felt pain in my chest when I heard the news.

I've been accused as a rapist, murderer and attempting of blowing Gamindustri apart. I have no IDEA what the hell are they talking about. They showed random evidence that was a complete TRUE evidence.

What's with them?!

I was frustrated. I'm angry but I couldn't do anything other than cry on the ground. I felt pain.

In fact, I'm utterly destroy at the inside.

My sister, my friends... they abandon me... Everyone else that I consider my family since I met Ance...

Was just a dust to be cared for me anymore.

Akina was there, comforting me with all she got.

Xemelisa was there also, protecting me.

Even though she was the one I put all this 'trouble' of mine.

I've heard: That I raped, CHAOS XEMELISA and SHANA SHEVEANBY!

I'M THE ONE! WHEN I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HAPPEN TO ME!

I'M FUCKING FRUSTRATED!

The CPUs, everyone, Ance, Middonaito... Unknown, Bradley even my fucking daughter Renee couldn't trust me anymore...

All because of this girl who by goes the name of a bitch: Lustzinia Shellby.

Shellby. FRANCE FUCKING SHELLBY. That's why...

...

...

I... I don't know really what to do... They showed one piece of evidence: A Live Video that happen decade ago before I lose unconscious.

A video shows the full length of me raping Ance's family, her dear creation, Shana and Xemelisa.

I don't know what happen to Shana after that.

For Xemelisa... she was standing beside me... even I'm the one who caused a trouble at her...

Because right now... We're three were running...

Leaving Gamindustri...

Leaving the Chaosses' Land...

Leaving Ultimension...

Leaving everything I treasure with all my life the most...

It's just so- no, JUST SO FRUSTRATED!

I can't do anything, we're running! THAT'S IT!

We're running, away from danger...

Because... of me...

Akina, who was supposed to be with that asshole, helped me escaped the prison. She was almost lured by that dick by talking sweet shit from her. For Xemelisa, she helped me getting out of the city as soon as possible.

We know we can't hide anymore... Ance was there... France- no, that fucking asshole was there too...

We can't hide...

So we run...

...

...

Until Xemelisa collapsed... I froze completely still... Akina was holding a child... My child...

And Xemelisa's child... OUR child...

Akina didn't look back at us, she know what to do... she will take care of our child...

Right now... I'm more with Xemelisa helping her up...

Ance was coming closer... HE was coming closer...

Until I dropped unconscious...

...

...

And then...

...

...

I finally cried... But I remember our child's name...

"Chaos Xemes... take care of her, Akina..."

* * *

 **"Chaos Xemes"** \- Diary of James Edward Scott

 **Akina's POV...**

Finally! I managed to find this damn book in time.

Phew! Didn't it was under this two body-

...

...

Two body...?

Its been nine years since the three of us escaped away... I mean, just me and my beloved boyfriend's and Lisa's child...

...

...

It's HIS fucking fault this all happen...

Reading the first page...

"Mama...?" a sleep child voice wake me up from my stupor. Looking beside myself. I was greeted by a child around eight going nine years old little girl on the bed. She was still awake despite the cool sleepy winds that blew from the window I was looking.

I smile bitterly from the child, patting her head saying, "Go to sleep now sweety." I murmured, voice was trying my hardest to not broke down.

* * *

 **Actually guys this is my first ever plot gonna do in this Arc - "The After Days", first ever plot! Different stories strolling from this Randomness brain of mine! Woohoo!**

 **Notice:  
** ***face palm* ...please answer this *glare at Ance*, "Watsdaword?" crap...**

"Give me three, I raised three finger. You said three. I raised one and one on the other hand, you said two." - (What word were you doing?)


End file.
